A new life
by GiPee
Summary: Rachel, a good friend of Randy Orton, takes a travelling job with the WWE. A new job and new friends, in the end will totally turn her life upside down.
1. Default Chapter

I stood outside of my house, fumbling with my rather large key ring, trying to find the right key to open the front door.  
  
"Three months I've lived here, and I still can't work out which key is which" I muttered out loud to myself.  
  
Finally I managed to get the door open, and I quietly made my way into the house, through the short corridor into the main living room, where I quickly threw my keys on the living room table, and draped my coat over the blue sofa. I made my way over to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of mineral water from the refrigerator, and glanced at the kitchen clock: 12:35.  
  
I took a mouthful of water and made my way back to the small corridor, where the stairs were situated. I felt a small smile appearing on my face as I walked up the stairs towards his room.  
  
I quietly knocked on his door; I wasn't surprised when he didn't answer. He was probably asleep. I slowly opened the door, and sure enough, he was in bed, asleep. As I walked over to his bed side, my smile grew larger. I leaned over him while he slept, and lightly blew on his face, and his eyes began to flicker open. He lightly groaned and turned over.  
  
"Come on Randy! Wake-ie, wake-ie!" I told him, He groaned again, and turned over to face me.  
  
"Rachel," He said in a croaky voice, obviously the tonsillitis had not yet completely gone. "I was having the best dream! Halle Berry, Cameron Diaz and Britney Spears all over me in bathing suits and..." I turned to sit on the rocking chair at his bedside; I hopped on, and crossed my legs, giving Randy a chance to sit up.  
  
"Ok, Ok," I said interrupting him, "I don't think I want to know all of the details, I know what your dreams are like." I took another sip of my mineral water, and then offered him some; he took the bottle and began to drink, wincing slightly at the pain of his throat while he swallowed.  
  
"Anyway," He said, adjusting the pillows underneath himself, "What if there had been a girl in here with me?" I began to laugh,  
  
"Yeah, right Randy, I've lived here, what, three months now... and I haven't seen you with a girl here yet"  
  
"Well, I get all my girls on the road" He smiled at me cockily, expecting me to believe him. I rolled my eyes, and we both laughed. I was one of the few people who knew what Randy was really like, and the truth is, he is the total opposite of that evolution persona he plays up to on TV. OK, so maybe he does party hard... but when it comes to girls, well, he's nowhere near as bad as he is on TV. "Anyway," Randy said snapping me out of my thoughts, "How am I supposed to bring them back here? I don't think too many girls would be thrilled to hear I live with my ex-girlfriend."  
  
"I suppose that is true" He handed the bottle of mineral water back to me, with a tiny bit of water left in the bottom, "Finish it, I don't want your germs" I smiled at him.  
  
"Did you have a good day at work?" He drank the last bit of water from the bottle.  
  
"No," I sighed, I hated my job so much. I worked as a receptionist, it was terrible, the people I worked with were dull, as were the guests. I guess it was just frustrating to work there. "I'm going to see if I can find a new job, I'm fed up of working at that shit hole of a hotel." I said bringing my legs up and resting my chin on my knees.  
  
"Poor Rachel" He said reaching out to stroke the back of my hand. "What kind of job are you thinking about getting?"  
  
"I don't really know, there's supposed to be a new bar opening just a few blocks away, I'll probably apply there." Randy sighed,  
  
"Your so much better than these jobs Rach," I smiled at him, he could be so sweet, when he wasn't trying to wind me up. He continued, "Why don't you go to college or something?"  
  
"I really would Randy, but I can't afford it."  
  
"You know, I could lend you some money, just to get you started, you could get a student loan, there's a college not far away from here, why don't you look into that? You could still live here then," I put my hand up to stop him from going on, the way he nagged me about this you'd think he was my mother.  
  
I don't need his money; him and his family have already done so much for me. My mother died when I born, and my father died just after my sixteenth birthday, and Randy's family had taken me in. Randy and I were going out back then. We lasted just over three years, it was a mutual decision, we just grew apart, he went off to join the marines, and I was getting ready to go to medical school.  
  
However, it turned out that in my dad's last few days he had lost all of our savings, everything he had worked for. Meaning that, unless I wanted a mountain of debt the size of Mount Everest, I wasn't getting to university.  
  
"Just remember Rach, the money is always there if you need it." I nodded; it was sweet the way he always looked out for me. You see, he was the one who suggested I move in with him. I couldn't afford the rent with the minimum wage job I'm on, so he offered to help. Then again, that's just Randy.  
  
I saw Randy stretch and yawn.  
  
"You should get some rest, otherwise you'll never get better, and I'll have to deal with you being here even longer" I said smiling again.  
  
"I was resting before you came in here!" He told me sinking back down into his bed.  
  
"Hey, you told me to come in and see you when I got in from work" I said getting up and tucking him back into bed.  
  
"I know" He told me, he was getting all serious again. "I worry about you Rach, you know I do."  
  
"I'll be fine, you see, I've got this amazing ex-boyfriend who doesn't seem to care when I leech off of his success. He's a famous WWE wrestler by the way" We both started laughing.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm famous yet" Randy said going a bit shy.  
  
"Your famous to me" I re-assured him, I ran my fingers through his hair, smiling down at him. "Anyway," I said jumping up, "You get some rest, I'll bring up some soup in a bit, and I bet you haven't eaten much all day."  
  
"Gee, thanks mom"  
  
"Get some sleep" I told him, leaving the room.  
  
*  
  
I made my way back down stairs, and back into the kitchen. Once again I glanced at the clock on the wall. 1:00am  
  
"Better make myself some quick tea before I head off to bed too" I muttered to myself, looking through the cupboards.  
  
"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity" Randy said walking into the kitchen. I almost jumped out of my skin!  
  
"Randy" I said, putting my hand to my chest, just to check my heart is still beating, "You made me jump"  
  
"I know" He told me smiling.  
  
"Anyway, I thought I told you to go and get some rest."  
  
"Yea, but I never do what you say" He told me before bending down to look through all the tins in the cupboard. "Besides, I wanted that soup now, rather than later, and like I always say, if you want something done right, don't let Rachel do it" he laughed,  
  
"Go and sit down, I'll make it for you" I tried to tell him sternly, but he just ignored me.  
  
"Listen" Randy said standing up "You've been on your feet all day, your tired." He told me. He turned me around and held my shoulders, walking me in the direction of the sofa in the living room. "Whereas, I have mostly been eating, sleeping and lazing about all day, the joys of being ill,"  
  
"Randy..."  
  
"Sit!" He began to walk back into the kitchen "Women!" He muttered to himself, purposely loud enough so I could still hear. "It's only a microwave meal; really, you do not have to do everything for me just because I let you stay here. It's my pleasure, honest" 


	2. Chapter 2

LATER THAT NIGHT...  
  
Randy walked back into the sitting room with a tray that had two bowls of soup and a few slices of bread on.  
  
"Here you are" He said handing me a bowl of soup and a spoon. His voice was still hoarse, but he was still going back on the road the day after next. I didn't really want him to go, but what can you do? It's his job. I suppose it was just nice to have him to come home to after my shift, and always have someone to talk to, kind of like how it used to be.  
  
"Thank you Randy" I said before taking a mouthful "This is really nice." Randy laughed.  
  
"It's only soup Rach, even I can manage that."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not so sure." I laughed. I dipped some bread into my soup and began to eat.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking" Randy said after a few short moments of silence. I giggled quietly,  
  
"That must of hurt" Randy gave a sarcastic laugh and continued despite my comments.  
  
"No, really, I was told the other day that the WWE has some openings in their events and media divisions. Some of them are travelling jobs."  
  
"Right... and your point would be?" I asked trying to work out exactly what Randy was getting at.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe you could apply" I opened my mouth to interrupt him, but Randy hushed me by putting his hand up, "Wait, just hear me out." He paused for a moment, "I mean, you're great at any job you try, and you love working with people, and I know you really want to travel, and with this you get paid to travel! It's perfect"  
  
"Randy, I'm not sure"  
  
"Come on, I know you hate your current job, and I know that these jobs pay well. Plus, if you did do it you would get to see me everyday" He flashed me one of those self-assured smiles, luckily I have known him so long I guess I've sort of built up a resistance to his smiles.  
  
"I don't really think you're the best selling point" I smiled back,  
  
"Hey, this satisfied you enough for three years didn't it?" He replied, smugly pointing down to his body.  
  
"Yea, I suppose, but I was young and stupid then, I've grown up now, I'm more experienced." I said playing with him. Aww, look at him; I've hurt his man ego. I could tell from the way his face had dropped. I thought I had better make him feel better, other wise he would just be whining about it for the next few days before he goes back on the road, "Oh Randy, it did more than satisfy me," I began "You couldn't even imagine the things you made me feel..." Randy smiled at me again, his man ego happily re-inflated.  
  
"So, anyway, back to the job..." Randy tailed off. I sighed.  
  
"Just let me think about it Randy, I haven't even quit my current job yet."  
  
"Well," Randy said putting his bowl down and looking through his bag, "I picked up an application form for you." He said passing the paper to her.  
  
"Hmmm" I said thinking, "Why do I get the feeling that you had this planned?" I asked as I looked through the form.  
  
"Oh, because I did" He looked at me again, with another one of those damn self assured smiles.  
  
"Just let me think about it" I repeated. Although, it would be cool to see more of Randy, and he is right, I would love to travel, but there are probably thousands of people going for these jobs, and most of them would probably be more qualified than me. Is it really worth going though all of this just to get turned down? I tried not to get excited.  
  
"At least fill in the application form, see if you get an interview or something"  
  
"Randy..."  
  
"Please, just trust me, once you get there, working you'll love it"  
  
"I told you I'd think about it, now will you drop it?!" I told him laughing.  
  
*  
  
A MONTH LATER...  
  
I walked around my bedroom, trying to find my hairbrush. It had to be in here someplace. I only put it down a few minutes ago. I sighed and looked down at my watch. My taxi should be here in about five minutes. I quickly walked into Randy's room. I suppose I'll have to borrow his brush. I found his brush and I quickly began to pull my hair up into a ponytail.  
  
I walked downstairs, and picked up my cell phone, keys, drink, purse and lip gloss and threw them into my bag.  
  
I looked down at my self, the lilac suit I was wearing, the last time I had worn this was at my interview for the hotel job.  
  
"How the hell did Randy talk me into this?" I muttered out loud while buttoning my jacket up.  
  
"Still talking to yourself?" A voice said making me jump.  
  
"Randy," I said turning around, "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked flinging my arms around his neck.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure your ok, make sure you're not too nervous before this interview today."  
  
"I think I should be ok," Truth be told, I had butterflies in my stomach, and I was nearly shaking. Recently Randy had really warmed me up to the idea of working with the WWE. I guess it would be fun to see more of the world, and see more of Randy. I guess over the last few months of living together I've started to feel things happening again between me and him.  
  
I wasn't getting my hopes up or anything, but, I guess it would be nice to make another go of me and him...  
  
"You look amazing by the way" Randy told me as I looked in the mirror. He walked up behind me and looked over my shoulder into the mirror. "It would be great travelling with you; you'd get to meet all of my friends. I can't wait"  
  
"Hold on Randy, I haven't even got the job yet" I reasoned with him as I turned around to look at him face to face.  
  
"Yeah, I know but I really do think you're perfect for this job. I just hope they see it"  
  
"I hope they do too"  
  
"Really?" Randy asked.  
  
"Yes, it would be really cool to travel with you, and I've been looking over the description and it sounds really great."  
  
"That's fantastic Rach" He said smiling. Just then Randy's phone went off from his bag, he went over to the corner of the room where his bag sat and looked at the caller ID. He nervously looked over to me, "I'm going to quickly answer this" He told me leaving the room. "Hi Rebecca" I heard him say as he left the room. That's funny, I don't think I've ever heard him talk about anyone called Rebecca before... must just be someone from work I reasoned.  
  
I heard a car beeping out side...  
  
"That will be my taxi then"  
  
*  
  
A FEW WEEKS LATER...  
  
I started to fill up my glass with more white wine... so far I had lost count as to how many times I had filled it up this afternoon. I noticed that there was more wine was over the kitchen counter, than actually in the glass and started to giggle quietly.  
  
"Get me another beer Rach" Randy called from the sitting room. He was a little beat up from one of his matches, so he and I were having a quiet afternoon in... well, not so much quiet anymore. I looked over at the clock, 2 PM, drunk in the afternoon, what would your mother say? I started to giggle again at my thoughts.  
  
I walked back into the sitting room where Randy was sat and handed him his beer. He twisted his bottle cap off, and carried on drinking. I sat back down,  
  
"Right then, on with the game" Randy said, "I believe it's your turn to pick a card" We were playing one of those adult board games, kind of like truth or dare, but obviously more mature. I leaned over in my chair, to the centre of the room where the deck of cards lay.  
  
"Right then Mr. Orton," I said, trying not to sound drunk, unfortunately that just seemed to make it worse. I turned over the card, trying to focus my vision, "How many-" The oven alarm went off interrupting my question. "Shit! The lamb!" Randy and I ran into the kitchen. I opened the oven door, and reached into try and grab the tray,  
  
"WAIT!" Randy yelled at me, "You need an oven glove" He threw the glove at me, which hit me in the face. "Sorry,"  
  
I removed the lamb from the oven (with the aid of said oven glove) and was relieved to see that had not burned. I looked over at my nut roast which was also in the oven. Unfortunately it was burned to a crisp. Randy began to laugh,  
  
"Looks like you'll just be eating vegetables then"  
  
You may be wondering why I was attempting to cook a roast while drunk; it wasn't just for comedy value. Randy, his parents and I were supposed to be having dinner tonight. "Right," Randy continued, picking up another beer, "back into the living room then!" Randy said walking me back to the sitting room by putting his arms on my waist. We sat back down in our seats. Randy picked up a card. I don't really know if it was his turn, but we were both drunk to care.  
  
"So where is the most adventurous place you've ever had sex? And with who?" Randy said reading the card.  
  
"Well, It was with you" Randy raised an eye brow, "and it was in the sea on that holiday to the Caribbean." Randy was silent for a minute,  
  
"You know to be honest; I would have to say the same answer to that question." Then, we both reached for the next card, we banged heads, and I fell off my chair laughing. Randy began laughing too, and he leaned over me.  
  
"You're drunk" He told me  
  
"You're drunk too" I reminded him, he just laughed, and I started to laugh too. Then the laugh started to die away, and we just started to stare at each other. Slowly we started to lean in, our lips were just inches away, I could feel his breath on my face, and it was just about to happen when a loud ringing interrupted us. I sat up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello... Oh hi... uh...yes this is she..." It took nearly all of my concentration not to sound drunk "yes... ok... oh.... Ok..." I'm sure that I was slurring my words "thank you very much anyway... yes... thank you... bye" I said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Randy asked, starting to stand up.  
  
"That was a WWE representative" Suddenly a smile appeared across Randy's face.  
  
"And?" He urged...  
  
"And.... I got the job!" I said jumping up and down. "They want me to start this Monday"  
  
"Right then" Randy said leaving the room. "I think this merits another drink" He told me holding another bottle of wine.  
  
A/N: This Chapter was just getting her the job, I know that it was moving very fast... I promise it will get slower and easier to understand as I go on... I hope. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, so I'm going a little into the future, with this story now, but I need a PPV where the 2 brands meet... and I think the next one is SummerSlam... so here it is.  
  
BACKSTAGE AT SUMMERSLAM:  
  
I was sat in my office, typing up some data on my laptop when I heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes?" I said not looking up from my computer screen. I had only been working at the WWE for a few weeks, and I was already bogged down with work. Despite that, I still loved it here, everyone was so much more interesting, and friendly than in my previous jobs. And anyway, a little hard work never hurt anyone.  
  
Randy walked into the office cautiously.  
  
"Hey Randy," I said looking up from my screen and closing the laptop, "What can I do for you?" Randy hesitated a moment before answering.  
  
"Well, um, I wanted to congratulate you again on getting the job" He said shifting his weight from foot to foot. He was obviously nervous, but why? "Well done, I knew you were perfect for the job."  
  
"Thanks Randy" I smiled, "is there anything else you wanted me for?" I asked, sensing there was more to come.  
  
"Well, yes actually, there was." He paused again, "Well, I really wanted you to meet someone."  
  
"Really who?" I asked getting intrigued; I left my chair and moved to the other side of the desk.  
  
"Well, she's just outside; I'll just go and get her." Randy told me temporarily leaving the room, to get this person, leaving me to my thoughts... it's a girl... it's a girl... that was the only coherent thought that I could make out.  
  
Randy re-entered the room, holding hands with a beautiful blonde girl, tall and slim. All coherent thoughts seemed to leave now.  
  
"Rach, this is my new girlfriend, Rebecca." I reached out my hand, so we could shake.  
  
"Hi Rebecca" I said, trying to smile. I could have tried harder I suppose, but something within me really didn't want to.  
  
"Rebecca this is my best friend Rachel, she's also my housemate." I wonder if Randy told her that I'm also his ex-girlfriend?  
  
"It's wonderful to finally meet you," Rebecca told me, "Randy's told me all about you,"  
  
"All good I hope" I said staring at Randy, who couldn't tear his eyes away from the pretty blonde.  
  
"Oh, he's never had a bad word to say about you" There was a slight pause between the conversation. I was trying to figure out this Rebecca girl. "So you're new here?" She continued, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Um, yes, I started a few weeks ago."  
  
"Well I work in production, you know, I could show you around if you-" Her beeper went off interrupting her. She looked down and read the message displayed. "Sorry guys, I have to go. Maybe we can continue this later?"  
  
"Sure, maybe" I replied. She smiled at me, then turned to kiss Randy, and left.  
  
Well... that was certainly something.  
  
"Isn't she great?" Randy asked me sitting down in one of the chairs at the side of the room.  
  
"Umm... yea, she looks really nice"  
  
"She is, I think you two will get on really well"  
  
"Maybe, I don't really know her that well yet"  
  
"I'm sure that you will, you're my two favourite girls." Two favourite girls??? I used to be his only favourite. Already I was beginning not to like this.  
  
"You know what Randy, I have a lot of work to get done, I'm really sorry, can we talk about this later?"  
  
"Um, sure" Randy said standing up, he looked a bit hurt. But it was true; I have a stack of papers nearly as tall as me to get through. I didn't have time for these distractions.  
  
"Sorry, Randy, you know how it is" I apologised again.  
  
"Would it be alright if I arranged for me you and Rebecca to go out after the show tonight? We could get to know each other all a bit better then." Do I really want to get to know that Rebecca any better?  
  
"I don't know." Randy was giving me those puppy dog eyes. "Let me see how much work I have to get through."  
  
"Thanks, I'll come back and see you later" He told me leaving. I moved back around to the other side of my desk and opened up my laptop. I don't really know what made me act like that. I mean, it's not like I want Randy back, no, we're just friends, and I'm happy with that... I'm not jealous either. Why should I be jealous of her? He lives with me... although; it's only a matter of time before they'll move in together, then what will happen to me? I sighed and closed my laptop. I need a walk.  
  
*  
  
I walked though the long cream coloured hall ways in the arena, trying to straighten my head out. I am not jealous of that blonde bimbo.... No way... I sighed and looked around, I had only been walking for a few minutes, there was no way I could be lost already. I looked around again,  
  
"Are you alright?" I heard a voice talk to me.  
  
"Um... yeah, I think." I hesitated as I looked around at the person whom the voice had come from.  
  
"Hi I'm John, John Cena" That name sounds very familiar I thought,  
  
"I'm Rachel, I'm new here, and a little bit lost." John let out a small laugh, and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah, I guess all of these cream halls do get a little bit confusing." He paused for a minute, "You said your name was Rachel?" I nodded slightly, not really knowing what he was getting at. "As in Randy's Rachel?" Ahh! That's why that name sounded familiar; he's one of Randy's friends.  
  
"Well, I don't belong to Randy, but I do live with him" John laughed a little and looked at me.  
  
"Randy has told me a lot about you" John told me leading me over to an empty space with some boxes in, which we sat on.  
  
"It sounds like he's been talking a lot about me. Apparently his new girlfriend has heard all about me too."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not really too sure about this new girlfriend Randy has."  
  
"Really?" I asked  
  
"Yes, there is just something that isn't quite right about them, I can't quite work it out yet." There was a slight pause between us, both of us trying to gather our thoughts. "So how are you fitting in here?"  
  
"Oh, I haven't really met anyone yet, I haven't really had a chance to leave my office yet, I'm snowed under with work" John laughed  
  
"Yea, I heard the WWE has a habit of doing that, they like separating the weak ones from the stronger ones at the beginning, just get through the first couple of weeks, it will get better I promise."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You know, if you haven't had a chance to get to know everyone yet I could show you around. Unless you have too much work to get done."  
  
"No, I think I could stand to have a little break from the computer screen, you know how it is."  
  
"Sure" He agreed jumping up, I stood up with him, "Right then Miss... Miss" He paused for a second, "You know, I don't believe I know your last name," He hinted at me. I laughed.  
  
"It's Jones"  
  
"Right then Miss Jones, my name is John Cena and I will be your Guide on this back-stage tour of the WWE." I began to laugh again. "Please keep all personal items, limbs and other bodily parts within the bus at all times." He told me as we walked towards another set of cream hallways that seemed to go on forever. He stopped outside a door which had a sign on simply saying: CATERING  
  
"Stop one, the most important place back-stage in any WWE event, the place where we all get food." He told me walking in. Inside there was just a buffet style counter, a chef, and a few superstars dotted around eating their meals. "Are you hungry?" I hadn't really thought about it, but I hadn't eaten all day.  
  
"Yeah, what food do they have?" I asked him, hearing my stomach rumbling, he laughed again... there was something about his laugh.  
  
"Well let's go and see." John said leading me over to the buffet counter. I quickly noticed a pattern with all the food.  
  
"John, there wouldn't happen to be anything for vegetarians would there?" I saw John tense up when he heard the word 'vegetarian'.  
  
"Hmmm" John said thinking; "I'm sure they could do you a salad or something" I laughed. "What are you laughing at?" John said beginning to laugh too.  
  
"You, what are you laughing at?"  
  
"You, I suppose."  
  
*  
  
I managed to get a vegetable lasagne for me to eat in the end, and John and I sat down at one of the tables.  
  
"So what else do vegetarians eat then?" I thought for a moment,  
  
"Loads of stuff" I replied.  
  
"Yeah, like what?!" He pushed with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Well, like..." I hesitated, I knew there was other stuff but I just couldn't think, "Stuff like, like, fruit" I said, he immediately began laughing, I started laughing too.  
  
"Hey, this is what I like to see" Randy said walking towards our table, our laughter began to slow down, "My best friends getting along." John and I shared a glance at each other, which didn't go un-noticed by Randy.  
  
"She's a great girl Randy," John said looking at me; I blushed slightly, not really knowing what to say next.  
  
"I know," Randy replied. "I'm glad to see you two are getting on" Randy paused for a moment and looked at me, "Rach, I thought you had lots of work to get done," I looked down at my food, suddenly interested in my tomato.  
  
"Yeah, well I needed a break" Randy nodded, I could tell that he didn't really believe me.  
  
"I've booked a restaurant for me you and Rebecca later, is that ok?" I nodded slightly, "Rachel?" Randy asked me a little more sternly.  
  
"Yes! It's fine!"  
  
"That's ok then" Randy said, I saw the knowing look on John's face but decided just to ignore it. Randy looked across the room and waved at someone I didn't know, "You guys, I'll be back in a second" He told us walking off.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked John, pointing to the guy Randy had just waved at.  
  
"Wow, you really don't watch wrestling do you?" John replied laughing again. "That's the big show, better known to us as Paul."  
  
"Well, I do, I watch Randy's matches and usually watch Raw, It's hard though, my old job was nights, and I could never get in and watch it."  
  
"So you don't watch my show – Smackdown"  
  
"Well if you're on Smackdown I will just have to make that little bit more effort and watch won't I?" I told him, leaning in over the table to him.  
  
"It's too bad you work on Raw, it would be great to get to know you better." He told me also leaning in.  
  
"Well, if I gave you my phone number, you would be able to get to know me better, wouldn't you?" John patted down his pockets looking for a pen; he looked at me when he couldn't find one. I looked through my bag, the only thing I had was some eye liner. "Give me your hand" I told him, as he stretched out his arm across the table. And I wrote my number on the back of his hand. Once I had finished, he held my hand and lightly kissed it on the back.  
  
"I had better do some work" I said standing up, "make sure you call me" I told him walking away.  
  
Once I had left, Randy approached the table where John was sitting, still eating.  
  
"Look at that, you and Rach." Randy said gushing.  
  
"Will you shut up? She's a great girl" John said looking at the number on his hand.  
  
"Yeah, she really is, make sure you look after her." Randy warned him, walking away. 


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around what seemed to be a very fancy restaurant. A male waiter walked up to me, and began to look me up and down, making me feel very uncomfortable. Suddenly, feeling very underdressed I looked down at my own clothes, a pair of low cut jeans and a tight white top. I had decided to change out of my suit once I had finished work, although now I wish that I hadn't. I didn't really expect for Randy to bring me to a place like this.  
  
"May I help you... miss?" The waiter asked me after making me feel even more uncomfortable.  
  
"I am looking for a Mr. Orton; do you know where he is sat? He should be expecting me" The waiter nodded at me, and showed me to a table in the back corner of the restaurant where Randy was sat.  
  
"Hey" He greeted me when I sat down.  
  
"Well, this Rebecca girl must be doing something right if she can get you to take her to places like this" I told him, looking around.  
  
"I told you already, she is a great girl" He told me with a laugh  
  
"So how long have you been seeing her then?" I asked as a wine waiter walked by, I tapped him on the arm and told him to get me a large white wine; I was probably going to need it if I was going to have to get to know this girl any better.  
  
"About four months now."  
  
"You've been seeing her that long? And you didn't tell me?" Randy looked away from me as he answered.  
  
"Well, I didn't really know how you would react. But it seems I didn't really need to worry about it." There was a small pause in our conversation "You and John looked like you were getting on ok" he told me.  
  
"We had a conversation; he seems like a good guy." There was another slight pause between us while the waiter poured my wine. "Where is Rebecca anyway?"  
  
"She's in the bathroom; she'll be out in a minute." As if on cue, the blonde woman came walking across the restaurant, gaining the attention from some of the other males in the restaurant as she did. I looked over at Randy; he was almost drooling over her. "Isn't she gorgeous?" He whispered to me, I didn't reply.  
  
"Hello again Rachel" She said to me as she sat down opposite me, next to Randy. I took a large mouthful of wine.  
  
"Hi Rebecca,"  
  
"Please, just call me Becky"  
  
"OK, Becky."  
  
"The food looks amazing" She told me handing me the menu. I glanced over some of the options as the waiter approached us. Randy ordered for all of us.  
  
The food was very nice, and I suppose I was making an effort to get to know this girl, my mind wondered back to what John had said earlier in the day, 'there's something not quite right about her' At least that's what I think he said – I'm sure it was something along those lines. Anyway, it's true, there's something about her, something that I just can't place my finger on.  
  
Randy excused himself from the table, leaving myself and 'Becky' alone.  
  
"Beautiful food" Becky pointed out. I nodded in reply. "So how long have you known Randy?" She asked, obviously trying to start a conversation. I thought for a moment, how long had it been?  
  
"Ever since I can remember" I took another sip of wine, and so did she.  
  
"And you've been living together for a few months now?"  
  
"Something like that" I replied  
  
"I guess it's just like last time you lived together" There was something about her tone of voice I didn't like.  
  
"Yea, in a way, but last time my father had just died, Randy's parents were also living with us, and–" I paused, debating whether or not to continue, the confused and intrigued look on her face made me feel like I should. "And he's not my boyfriend anymore"  
  
"He" She paused slightly, "he was your boyfriend?" Ahh, so he didn't tell her that particular detail of our past.  
  
"Oh, Becky," I said taking another sip of my wine. "I didn't realise that you didn't know"  
  
"How... how long-?" she stuttered again  
  
"How long were we going out?" I finished for her, "Just over three years"  
  
"Right, erm, right" Just then, my cell phone rang from my bag. I saw Randy making his way across the restaurant towards us. I looked down at the caller ID on my phone – the number was unrecognised. I excused myself from the table and made my way to the lobby area near the entrance of the restaurant.  
  
"Hello?" I asked into the phone, still unsure of who was on the other end.  
  
"Hey" I immediately recognised the voice of the other person, and an uncontrollable smile crept on to my face.  
  
"John" I replied.  
  
"The one and only, you told me to phone you, so we could get to know each other better. Is this a good time?"  
  
"I'm just finishing up dinner with Randy and Rebecca at the moment. Give me five minutes and I will call you back."  
  
"I'll be waiting" He told me hanging up his phone.  
  
I made my way back into the restaurant. I saw from quite far away that Randy and Becky were having a quiet argument. As I neared the table I cleared my throat, the couple stopped rowing.  
  
"Thanks for the lovely dinner guys" I told them picking up my jacket and bag.  
  
"Going already Rach?" Randy asked me standing up.  
  
"Yeah, that was someone quite important on the phone... I'm going to go and deal with it."  
  
"Well, I'll see you later?" He asked me sitting back at his place. Becky did not look impressed with this at all.  
  
"Yep... and Randy" He nodded standing back up, I whispered so that only he could hear me "I'm sorry, I really didn't know"  
  
"It's not your fault. I should have told her." I nodded and walked out; dialling John's number as I went.  
  
"Hi John, it's me"  
  
Three hours later, I sat in my hotel room, still talking to John on my phone. We talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Until I was disturbed by someone knocking at my door. I looked down at my watch, 4:30am  
  
"Hold on John" I placed my hand over the receiver, "Who is it?" I called to the person behind the door.  
  
"It's me, Randy"  
  
"John, I really should get that" I spoke down the phone "Maybe I could call you back later?"  
  
"I'll speak to you later then" Came his reply, "See you"  
  
"Yea," I told him hanging up the phone. I was never usually one to talk on the phone but it seems with John it was different.  
  
I walked over to the door to find Randy leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting" I told him, letting him into the room. "I was on the phone"  
  
"To John?" He asked me taking a seat on the bed. I nodded in reply and he gave me a knowing smile.  
  
"Did you want anything in particular?"  
  
"Did I hurt you earlier?" He asked me, jumping head first into the conversation. I gave him a look that asked 'what do you mean?' "I should have told Becky about us. A 3 year relationship is a lot to over look, especially with our history."  
  
"She needs to know the truth from the start, you should have told me about her sooner too."  
  
"Well, she knows the truth now" He said putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Are you still together?" I sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"She said she needs time to think about us. She said 'If you lied about this I could have lied about everything."  
  
"Randy I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said anything" I told him putting my arm around him.  
  
"You weren't to know," He paused for a moment and ran his hand through his short hair, "I just, I really like her" He sighed.  
  
"Right" I said jumping up off of the bed. "I know what you need" I walked across the hotel room. Randy took his head out of his hands and looked at me before asking,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Two words: Mini bar"  
  
The now empty bottles that once were the contents of Randy's and mine's mini bars laid all over my bed, and an extremely drunk Randy and I laid next to them. There was a knock at the door, both of us tried to move, making it to our feet, I made it slightly before Randy did, and I started to stagger to the door. After fiddling with the door handle for a few moments, finally I managed to get the door open... immediately falling on the person on the other side.  
  
"Woah, Rachel, are you alright?" I instantaneously recognised the voice and slowly looked up to find John Cena, who still had his arms around me from when he caught me.  
  
"John" I slurred trying to stand back up on my own two feet. "What are you doing here?" I turned around, motioning for him to come into the room.  
  
"I wanted to speak to you before you left" He told me waving to Randy, who had fallen back down on the bed. Randy gave a small wave, then let his head fall back down. "Are you two drunk?" John said with a smile.  
  
"You're leaving?" I asked ignoring his question. I don't think it was a really necessary question anyway; it was pretty obvious we were both wasted.  
  
"Yep, it's time for us to fly on to Connecticut."  
  
"Oh, that's a shame." I said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Yea it is, I wanted to see more of you" He hooked a finger under my chin and brought my face up to look at him. I smiled.  
  
"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the airport with me, but I think it would be better if you stayed here" John looked at his watch, "I had better go, I don't want to miss my flight." He kissed me on my cheek before making his way to the door.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Nine am" He replied. Shit... I have to be on a plane in an hour, and I can hardly stand up.  
  
"Thanks John, speak to you later" I told him shutting the hotel room door.  
  
_A/N: That seemed like a nice place to leave it, I hope your enjoying the story!_


	5. Chapter 5

Randy and I both walked into the arena, trying our best to cover up our hangovers.  
  
"Well I had better go and face the music with Becks" Randy told me as we got close to the door for my office.  
  
"Good luck"  
  
"I just hope she doesn't shout at me too loudly" I laughed quietly  
  
"See you later then,"  
  
"Yea, see you-" Randy stopped talking mid-sentence when he caught eye of Rebecca walking down the hall. He walked away from me, calling after Becky.  
  
"Becks, I need to talk to you" He shouted.  
  
I walked into my office, my mind wondering back to the night before. How Randy and I made it onto that plane I'll never know, but I had sobered up a lot since then. A loud ringing interrupted my thoughts. With a groan, I leaned over my desk to answer my mobile.  
  
"Hi!" Came a loud voice from the other side. I quickly removed the phone from my ear. "How are you this fine afternoon?"  
  
"John" I moaned, hoping he would quieten down. "I'm an idiot"  
  
"Yep, pretty much" He laughed, still a little too loudly for my liking. "Hung-over?"  
  
"Very" John laughed again "Did you have a good flight?"  
  
"Yea, it was ok, would have been better if you had been there though,"  
  
"I wish I was there with you," I sighed again, "I have so much work to do here"  
  
"I had better let you get on with it then"  
  
"No, you don't have to go," I was enjoying talking to John, he always made me laugh in the right places, and was serious in others.  
  
"Nope, I don't want to be responsible for you losing your job, I'll speak to you later,"  
  
"But I'm sure I won't-"  
  
"I have to go" he told me seriously  
  
"Well then bye I guess"  
  
"I'll speak to you later, bye" I hung up the phone and turned my laptop on and began to do some work.  
  
I looked at my watch... wow; I had already been working for a few hours, time flies I guess. Turned in my chair to grab some papers behind me,  
  
"What's going on between you and Randy" Becky asked storming into my office, causing papers to fly everywhere.  
  
"What?" I asked looking down at the mess. I kneeled down to begin picking up all of the papers.  
  
"You and him, all of this between you is a little too close for comfort," She told me with her hands on her hips. I looked up at her for a brief moment. What right does this woman have to come barging into my office like this, demanding answers about something that isn't even happening.  
  
"I have no idea what you mean" I told her, collecting up more paper.  
  
"I mean, first I find out that you're his ex-girlfriend, then I find out that you're living with him, then to top it off, I find out that last night you two shared a hotel room!" Having collected everything from the floor I stood up and looked at her.  
  
"You know, it's sad that you don't trust him"  
  
"I do trust him; at least I did until you came along"  
  
"Until I came along?" I repeated "I was around along time before you were; I've known Randy since I can remember. So, if you have a problem with that, and if you have a problem with me then you might as well go and find yourself someone else"  
  
"I don't want someone else"  
  
"Well in that case, you need to understand that Randy and I are over, we are just friends, and you are going to have to learn to deal with it, because it isn't going to change" I told her leaving my office; I am not in the mood to have an argument with some blonde bimbo, especially not today.  
  
As I sat down with my food, a girl, who I vaguely recognised sat came over and sat opposite me.  
  
"Hey, I'm Nidia" She told me extending her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rachel, I'm new here"  
  
"That's right, your Randy's friend" I laughed slightly, it seems I'll forever be known as Randy's friend in the WWE. But, as if she read my mind she replied,  
  
"Yea, I know how you feel, I thought I would always be known as 'that girl from though enough' but it will pass." I laughed again.  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
"So how are you fitting in around here?" I began playing with my food.  
  
"I've met a few people, but to be honest, I've been so snowed under with work, I haven't had enough time to get out and meet people"  
  
"Well, I could show you around, introduce you to some people later, if you like" I nodded,  
  
"That sounds really great."  
  
"Grab me later when you have less work to do" Nidia told me smiling.  
  
"Will do"  
  
"Rach!" Randy shouted as he burst into the room.  
  
"See you later" Nidia told me picking up her food and walking away. I smiled at her as she left.  
  
"Has Becky been to see you?" My smile left when I saw Randy taking Nidia's seat.  
  
"Yes, she said something about her not trusting you around me. I'm so sorry" I told him dropping my head as I pushed around a piece of food round my plate with my fork. Randy sighed. "This is all my fault, and losing my temper with her didn't help" Randy looked down at the table,  
  
"Rach, you know I care about you, as a friend. But, I think I'm falling for Becky, and she makes me really happy. I haven't felt this since-" He paused for a moment and looked back at me, "Well, since you" I smiled a little. "I want to see where this is going to go,"  
  
"Well, that's only fair,"  
  
"Rach, I'm going to move in with her" My head shot up to look at him.  
  
"You're going to what?"  
  
"Yea, I know, but, Listen Rach, she's gotten it into her head that just because we once were together, we are suddenly going to jump back into bed together, she is a great girl and I can't afford to lose her."  
  
"Fine, you move in with her, I'll just struggle holding down a mortgage, my bills and paying off my debt by myself, because it's obvious that a few months with a girl is more important to you than a life long friend in trouble."  
  
"Don't be silly, I'll still help you pay for the house. You have to understand, I have to do this"  
  
"Don't worry about the money, I'm sure I'll manage somehow, you just concentrate on playing happy families with Becky, I have some work to do, so if we're done?"  
  
"Rach, don't get angry with me, I can't stand it if you are angry at me"  
  
"See you later Randy." I told him standing up.  
  
"Randy?" Came a third voice, we both turned around to see Becky walking towards us. Something made me roll my eyes. I don't see her problem... It's not like I'm trying to steal her boyfriend, I've got something going with John.  
  
"I was told you wanted to talk to me?" She asked him, staring holes into me.  
  
"Yea, I'll talk to you about it over dinner tonight, I'll take you out somewhere nice"  
  
"Dinner?" She asked  
  
"Yea, it will be really nice, come on sweetie" She thought about it for a while,  
  
"OK," She replied, I saw a look of relief come over Randy's face. "I just hope there won't be any nasty secrets this time."  
  
"I'll see you later Randy," I said leaving the table, "Bye Rebecca" I added  
  
I walked back to my office. I've had enough of this, everywhere I go I seem to get into another argument with someone. Why did he have to go and get himself a girlfriend? Things were great the way they were before she came along. 


	6. Chapter 6

2 WEEKS LATER  
  
I walked into my living room, I handed Randy a mug of coffee and sat down in the chair on the other side of the room. We both sat in silence watching TV.  
  
"Rach, this is silly, I'm moving out tomorrow the least you could do is talk to me" Randy told me.  
  
"I don't really have anything to say" I replied sipping my coffee, keeping my eyes fixed on the TV.  
  
"I told you that I would help you pay for the house, you know I wouldn't leave you with out a place to live" He reasoned.  
  
"I know" I replied, still watching the TV  
  
"Will you just look at me?" He asked slightly raising his voice, I ignored him for a moment "Rachel!" he shouted, I sensed he was getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"What!" I shouted back, looking at him. "What do you want me to say?" My voiced quietened a bit, I looked down at my hands, "you want me to say I'm happy for you? You want me to say I'm happy that you're moving out? Well I'm not, I like living with you, I like having you to talk to, and I don't want you to leave."  
  
He paused for a second, "You're jealous" I turned my head to look at him.  
  
"Do me a favour Randy, get over yourself"  
  
"So you are jealous then" he smiled. He thought for a moment then continued; "Listen, it's no problem, all girls want me, it's not your fault, I totally understand" I could tell he was joking, but it didn't sound funny to me.  
  
"Randy, this isn't a joke, I'm afraid I'm going to lose my best friend." Randy sighed,  
  
"Rach, your not losing anyone, I promise. I will still be just on the other end of the phone, or at work, or whatever, I will always be there for you, not matter what time, or what I'm doing"  
  
"I know," I told him standing up and walking over to his chair, "but I'm afraid that Rebecca is going to change all that" I told him kneeling in front of him.  
  
"Rach, I am not changing for anyone." I laughed quietly,  
  
"Yeah, you haven't changed at all have you?" I said sarcastically, "Wearing shirts and ties, partying more, going to fancy restaurants, and bringing her flowers, chocolates or whatever else she wants. She's got you wrapped around her little finger. She says jump, you ask how high?"  
  
"That's not true" He replied calmly.  
  
"Whatever," I stood up, "She has given me nothing but grief since I began my job, so forgive me if I'm failing to see her good sides" I ran my fingers through my hair, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning" I told him walking away.  
  
"Rach, wait" I turned around to see him stood up facing me, "Becky really is a great person, it's a shame you can't see it" I rolled my eyes and continued to walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Again I stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"For what?" I asked, a little confused.  
  
"For making our last night living together an argument," I smiled slightly, "Give me a hug" He told me, opening his arms. I walked into them, returning his hug. I closed my eyes for a second. "I love you Rach, I always will" He whispered in my ear.  
  
"Yea, I know, I love you too" I whispered back. "I want you to be happy"  
  
"I'll be a lot happier if you weren't angry with me"  
  
"I'm not angry with you," There was a slight moment of silence between us, "maybe I am a little bit jealous," Randy laughed a little as our embrace loosened.  
  
"Really? I didn't notice, you cover it so well" We both laughed quietly, still holding each other.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, I'm going to miss this" I told him leaning back into his body.  
  
"I know, I'm going to miss you too" He replied holding me tighter. "It's times like this that make me question if I'm doing the right thing by leaving"  
  
"Don't say that," I said sighing, leaning back to look into his eyes. "Please don't say that" I looked down at my feet for a second, a little embarrassed for a second at the honesty between us. Randy's finger lifted my chin back up, so that I was looking at him again. Slowly his head began to move towards mine, and our lips gently touched for a few seconds, I looked up at him, and saw him staring back at me. He lowered his lips once again another kiss was initiated, although this time with more passion and need. Our lips opened and his tongue entered my mouth, I melted into him, loosing all of my coherent thoughts.  
  
"Wait" I told Randy, suddenly coming to my senses, and pushing him away. "I can't do this, not now" I sat down in the arm chair. "What is this?" I asked confused.  
  
"I... I don't know, I just, I needed to kiss you, I'm sorry Rach" He stuttered.  
  
"Your moving in with your girlfriend tomorrow, and she's already suspicious enough about us"  
  
"Yes, I know. But it's not like anything serious happened, it was just one kiss, nothing big." I was a bit taken a back by this, how could that kiss of been 'nothing big'?  
  
"OK, fine. Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning" I told him, not really wanting to carry on this conversation any more. I stood up to leave.  
  
"Rach"  
  
"What?" I asked turning around.  
  
"Good night," He said, holding my hand. I pulled my hand back from his grasp.  
  
"Good night Randy."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Well that's everything packed up and ready to go." Randy told me shutting the boot door on his car.  
  
"Great, I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow then." I said smiling. Randy and I both seemed to be ignoring what had transpired last night.  
  
"Take care Rach," He told me grabbing me into a hug,  
  
"Yeah, you too" He gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
  
"And I'm sorry about last night" He whispered in my ear, I smiled again.  
  
"Don't worry about it," I whispered back.  
  
"Right I had better be going" He told me getting into his car.  
  
"Don't want to keep the bitch waiting do we" I muttered to myself. I saw Randy driving away, and then wondered back into the house, which suddenly seemed a lot larger now.  
  
I don't know how I managed it, but I was late. I was late for work. I tried to walk into catering without looking like I had just rolled out of bed but it was hopeless. I can't believe I had overslept.  
  
"Rach!" Nidia said running over to me, over the last couple of weeks we had gotten really close, and she was introducing me to some of the other girls backstage, but I seemed to click better with her than anyone else. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I'm going to get some food" I told her a little confused at her question.  
  
"No, I mean, I thought he would of taken you somewhere better than the staff canteen, where is he anyway?"  
  
"Where is who? Nid, what are you on about?"  
  
"What? He wasn't in your office?"  
  
"Who wasn't in my office?" Nidia looked at me confused, "I haven't been in my office yet today, I overslept" Nidia suddenly went pale.  
  
"Oh! Oh my god! you should really go to your office"  
  
"Nidia, you are really confusing me, what's going on?"  
  
"Just go back to your office, and you'll understand, I promise." Nidia told me grabbing the plate out of my hand and placing it on the table. I looked at her even more confused. "Go!" She said laughing, pushing me out of the door.  
  
I walked down the hall; more confused now than ever, and finally found the door to my office. I took a deep breath before walking in, not sure what was waiting for me on the other side.  
  
As I opened the door, I looked into the darkness, feeling on the wall for a light switch. At last I found it, and as light filled the room, I saw John Cena sat on my desk, holding a bunch of red roses.  
  
"John!"  
  
"It's about fucking time!" He said laughing. He jumped off of the desk and handing me the roses. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was in bed, I overslept." I said smelling the roses "I'm sorry but what are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you, I had to come and see you again, it's not a problem is it?"  
  
"Of course not!" I told him walking closer to him, "You can come and see me anytime." I kissed him lightly on the cheek, he turned his head and kissed me on the lips.  
  
"That's better" He told me with a smile on his face.  
  
"No, this is better," I told him putting the roses down on the table behind me. I placed my hand on his face, and gave him a soft romantic kiss. John moaned slightly,  
  
"Maybe I should visit you more often" he mumbled against my lips. I felt his hand sliding up my leg, I wrapped my arms around his neck, it was my turn to moan as he started to stroke my thigh. I could see this getting out of hand very fast and I reluctantly broke our kiss.  
  
"Wow," was about all I could say. John let out a small laugh,  
  
"Yeah, I know" He said rubbing the back of his head. "That was, amazing"  
  
"Well, I am a pretty amazing person, you should know that by now," I laughed.  
  
"You sure are" He said also laughing. "Are you busy today?"  
  
"All I have to do is work through some numbers, the rest I'm sure I could put off to tomorrow" I told him smiling.  
  
"Well that's good then, it will give me time to work on your surprise"  
  
"What surprise?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist.  
  
"Well if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore would it?" He told me, finishing with a kiss. "You hurry up with those numbers, I'll be back in an hour" 


	7. Chapter 7

I worked extra hard to get through all of my paper work before John came back for our 'surprise' I really wasn't sure what to make of all this.

Finally I was done; I packed up my brief case and began to pack up my laptop when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called rushing to get home so I could at least shower before seeing John again. The door slowly opened and a delivery guy walked in.

"Delivery for Miss Jones" He told me reading his clip board.

"Yep, that's me" He signalled for me to sign his paper. I did and he handed me a rather large package with a piece of paper attached to the top. "Thanks" I told the delivery guy, a little perplexed as to what this could be. I ripped off the letter and began to read.

'_Rachel,_

_For tonight… Enjoy – John x x'_

Well, that letter didn't clear anything up; I was more confused now than before I started opening the box. John was definitely up to something.

The first thing I saw when I looked inside was a low cut black dress. I lifted it up and held it against myself looking in the mirror. It was a gorgeous dress, but I had seen it somewhere before. My eyes widened with realisation when I saw where it was from – this was a Dolche and Gabbana dress. I loved their clothes but never could afford them! How did he know that? And how did he know my size? I carefully laid the dress down on the desk and looked again in the box.

There were some matching shoes, I didn't even want to think about how much they cost. Also inside there was a bottle of champagne and a glass, which I promptly opened and poured myself a drink. And lastly there was another piece of paper at the bottom. This wasn't a letter; it was a list of instructions.

'_Walk out of your office door and turn left._

_Walk down to the end of the corridor and turn right followed by another right._

_Walk up the stairs and turn left._

_There will be a door on your right, knock on it three times and wait, be there by 4pm, take the contents of the box with you. Don't be late! – John x x'_

This was getting stranger and stranger by the second! I looked down at my watch, it was quarter to four. Gathering up everything I had just been given, plus all of the stuff I needed for work, I left my office, following the instructions on the paper.

Finally I had arrived, where exactly that was I wasn't sure. But I was at the door. I braced myself and knocked three times. The door opened and a familiar looking woman opened it, smiling.

"Rachel Jones I assume?" She asked, her smile growing wider. I stuttered slightly, desperately trying to work out what John was up to.

"Erm, yes" I answered.

"Come on in we haven't got long," She said taking the box off of me, dragging me into the room, closing the door behind her. "My name is Kerry, I'll be doing your massage, and this…" She said pointing at another woman stood in the corner of the room, "Is Alice, she'll be doing your make-up" Still feeling a bit confused I nodded slightly and let this Kerry woman pull me into a side room where her massage equipment was set up. She looked down at the empty champagne glass I was holding, "Do you want a refill?" I laughed slightly,

"I think I'm going to need it if the rest of the night is going to carry on like this!" Kerry laughed too, filling up my glass.

"So you're the lucky woman John is doing all of this for." She stated motioning for me to lie down on the table. I didn't really know what to say to that.

"Yeah, I guess. What has he got planned for me tonight?" I asked, hoping John would have told her something, "I just want to know what to expect." Kerry laughed again.

"Well, I've been sworn to secrecy about what John's got planned for you tonight, but I can tell you that he doesn't go through all this trouble for just anyone." She paused slightly, "Now, try not to worry about it, and just relax."

After my massage I felt great! I got dressed into my new dress, and then Kerry led me back into the main room and introduced me to Alice again. After giving me another refill of my champagne I sat down and my make up was done for me. I had never had anything done like this before, I had one woman doing my nails, a bloke fiddling with my hair and another woman painting my toes.

About an hour later, finally they were all finished, and I was shown a full length mirror. I can honestly say that I had never felt so gorgeous or sexy in my entire life. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was six o'clock. Kerry gave me another piece of paper before I left.

"Here take this," She told me, "I'll take your work stuff" She took my brief case and laptop from me, "it doesn't really go with your outfit." She laughed "Find me next time your in work and I'll get it back to you." I nodded trying to take in everything that was happening.

"Thanks guys" I told them waving good bye. Once I had gotten out of the room I looked down at the paper Kerry had given me. It was another set of instructions,

'_Hi, it's me again!_

_I hope you've enjoyed your day so far, I can't wait to see you!_

_Here is your next set of directions:_

_Walk down the stairs and turn left_

_You'll see a door on your right labelled 'fire exit' go through the first door, and then push the bar to go through the second, don't worry, the alarm won't go off._

_You'll find yourself at the top of a balcony outside of the arena, walk along it until you come to a spiral staircase down. Wait for a few moments at the bottom._

_See you soon – John xx'_

I rolled my eyes slightly, this was getting crazy, now he wants me going through fire exits and walking along balconies? I sighed softly and began walking down the stairs taking great care to follow the directions perfectly, I didn't know the backstage areas of arenas very well, and I didn't want to get lost looking like this. Something suddenly told me I was a bit over dressed for WWE house show.

As I walked down the corridor looking for the fire exit sign I saw Randy walking towards me. He made a long whistle as I got closer.

"Check you out!" He smiled, "Going somewhere nice?"

"Nah, I just felt like making a bit of an effort for work" I smiled. Randy laughed,

"That's one big effort! You look really great" He told me looking me up and down. After a few seconds I snapped my fingers.

"Randy, my face is up here, stay with me"

"Yeah I know, but Rach, I've never seen you look like this before." He looked down at my hands and saw the piece of paper. "What's this?" He asked taking it out of my hands. I rolled my eyes; he could be so immature sometimes. I saw his eyes widen and his eyebrows rise as he read it. Going out with Mr. Cena tonight then?"

"Apparently so" I said taking the paper back.

"I didn't realise that you two were getting on so well." He said surprised.

"Yeah well," I said looking at my watch, "I have to go, don't want to be late do I?" I laughed nervously.

"No, you don't. Have a good time OK?" He told me pulling me into a hug. A bit surprised I hugged him back, then continued to walk down the corridor searching for this door. Finally I found it, walking through both doors finding myself out side on a balcony. The staircase wasn't too far away. I walked down until I was stood on the floor outside the arena in a silent car park.

I wasn't waiting there very long before a long black stretch limousine pulled up next to me. The driver got out and looked at me.

"Miss Jones?" He asked. I nodded, and he opened the door and motioned for me to get in. I looked in expecting to see John, but he didn't seem to be in there. Getting the feeling I was being kidnapped I looked at the driver.

Not saying anything he just motioned harder for me to get into the limo. Rolling my eyes, I got in. Not paying much attention to the inside of the car, I just looked out the window, trying to work out where I was being taken.

"More champagne?" A voice asked me, making me jump about four miles into the air. John was sat at the other end of the limo. "I asked if you wanted more champagne" He repeated moving closer to me.

"John Cena, are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked taking a glass from him.

"Would I do that?" He asked taking a sip from his glass. I laughed softly, "Did you enjoy yourself this afternoon" My smile grew.

"Yes! I never knew that you would be such a romantic!"

"Well if I was trying to get you, I needed to be at my best" I nodded in agreement,

"Well I suppose you're right, I am pretty fantastic" I told him smiling. He smiled too,

"Yea, you are," He sipped some more of his champagne, "And you look fucking awesome in that dress." He told me his smiling growing further.

"Thanks John, that's…" I hesitated for a moment, "sweet" John looked proud of himself, I just laughed. "So come on then, where are you taking me?"

"Now, now, hold your horses!" he told me, "Your just going to have to wait and see."

The limo pulled up outside a fancy restaurant. A restaurant with a line of immaculately dressed people stood outside, a restaurant with bouncers and red carpets. The name sounded familiar, but I knew that people like me shouldn't be going inside.

"Come on then," He smiled taking my hand.

"John," I hesitated as he pulled me out of the limo, "are we going in here" He nodded like it was a stupid question, "But there's a line…" I pointed out.

"It's a good job we can just walk straight in then isn't it?" He said leading me in.

"This is far too expensive, I mean first the dress and shoes, then the make over and massage now this, John I can't-" John put a single finger to my lips to quieten me.

"Let me worry about that, you just concentrate on having a good time"

Sorry about the long wait between the updates and sorry this chapter is so short, hopefully I'm back on track now ;-) stay with me, I'm hoping this will turn out well!


	8. Chapter 8

I was having a great time.

A really great time! Who would have thought it?

The conversation never stopped, I felt like I could have talked to him for hours! John was awesome, he was passionate, romantic, generous, funny, not to mention absolutely gorgeous!

After we ate dinner we got back into the limo, I looked down at my watch, surprised to see it was midnight, John and I had been together over six hours, funnily, it only felt like five minutes ago I was wondering around the arena trying to find that damn fire exit.

"Is it getting a bit late for you?" John asked handing me yet another glass of champagne.

"No not at all, I was just surprised to see it was midnight." John smiled.

"That's good, because I have one more surprise for you." I opened my mouth to say something, but he put his finger to my lips to hush me. What else could he possibly have planned for me?

The limousine pulled up to a halt outside some large, grand, closed park gates.

"Wait here, I'll be right back" He told me getting out. After talking to someone stood by the gates, they swung open and the limo began to drive in, stopping to allow John to get back in, and then driving further into the park.

"What are you up to John Cena?" I asked cautiously.

"Just trust me" He said grabbing my hand.

After a few more minutes the limo came to another stop.

"Close your eyes," I began to talk again but he interrupted me. "Just trust me!" He repeated laughing. I had known him a few days, and he was already expecting me to let him lead me into a pitch black park. "I won't let anything bad happen, I promise" I sighed softly in defeat and closed my eyes.

He grabbed my hand again, and pulled me softly out of the limo. He sat me down on what felt like a blanket, and then left me for a few more moments.

"John what are you up to?" I asked wanting to peek.

"Just making sure everything is perfect for you" He told me sitting down next to me. "OK," He whispered in my ear, "Open your eyes"

My eyes flickered open slowly and I saw a pond in front of me, with loads of floating candles on the surface, all around us were those big church-like candles, and sprinkled over the blanket were white and red rose petals.

"John I…" I stuttered; I was truly lost for words; no one had ever done anything like this for me before.

"Do you like it?" He asked, I laughed slightly.

"I love it, John, this is perfect!" I told him pulling him in for a hug. Slowly our embrace ended, and I found myself extremely close to John. He made a small smile, and I smiled too – neither of us moving. Slowly our heads moved closer and we shared a soft romantic kiss.

We led down, and I rested my head on his chest.

"This night has been amazing John, Thank you"

"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself" There was a small silence between us as I took in everything that had happened that night.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, softly stroking my hair.

"Sure," He uncomfortably sat up, making me sit up too.

"What's going on between you and Randy – you're pretty close aren't you?" I sighed softly, thinking about the best way to answer his complicated question. "Don't worry if you don't want to answer, I know it's probably not my place to ask" He added.

"No it's alright, I'm just thinking about how to explain it." I paused for a moment, silently hoping he wouldn't get angry and leave me there. "We were friends for years, and then started seeing each other. We broke up when he left home, and when I got into debt a few months ago he really helped me out. We're really, really good friends."

"So basically, he's your ex?" John said summing up what I had just said.

"Yeah, I would have thought he'd told you, I thought you two were good friends."

"I thought we were too" He said sitting up, "I heard that you're living with him."

"Yeah we were, but he moved out yesterday, he's living with his girlfriend now" John nodded. "There's nothing happening between us" I assured him, especially not after tonight I thought.

"Cool." He replied lying back down, wrapping his arms around me as he did.

Too soon we were back in the limo going home; John dropped me back at my house, kissing me good night as he did. I got out of the limousine, and he rolled down the window to add,

"Sweet dreams baby" He told me kissing me on the cheek.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?" The words had left my mouth before I had a chance to stop them. 'Rachel, put brain in gear then talk!' I mentally battered myself.

"I don't think it's a good idea" He told me pointing at the car in my drive way. The car I hadn't even noticed yet. Randy's car. "I'll give you a call in the morning, see you later" And with that he rolled up the window and the limousine drove off.

Slightly angry that Randy had cut my so-far-perfect date short, I banged on my front door, not wanting to go through my bag for my keys.

Randy opened the door, smiling.

"Hey how was your date?" He asked letting me in. "Did you forget your keys?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked ignoring his questions, walking into the house.

"I had to pick up the rest of my shit, there are a few things I have to go through with you, all our photos and cd's are mixed up"

"Right Randy" I said, sitting down on the couch. "And this couldn't have waited until the morning?" Randy sat down next to me.

"I just wanted to get it sorted as soon as possible" I sighed quietly as Randy got out the cds. "So, how was the date?" he asked looking though some boxes.

"Awesome" I replied walking into the kitchen. "He was awesome, the date was awesome, it was just – awesome" Randy laughed.

"You had a good time then" I turned the kettle on.

"Yes, of course." I walked back into the living room, waiting for the kettle to boil. "He was so sweet" I continued, "He had my make-up done, booked me a massage, gave me a new dress and shoes, gave me a bucket load of champagne, took me to an expensive restaurant, and then we sat in the park surrounded by candles. It was so romantic!" Randy scrunched up his face as I ran though the list. "What?" I asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"I don't know, this just doesn't sound like John."

"I don't really care, tonight I felt like a princess."

"So you'll be seeing him again?" He asked putting down the box and turning to face me.

"Yes!" I replied, was he crazy? Of course I was going to see John again!

"Listen, I think there's something you should know about John." I heard the kettle boil in the kitchen, and got up to make a cup of coffee.

"Do you want some coffee?" I saw Randy nod, and began to make the drinks.

"Rach, John is a really great friend of mine, but he's a player, I've seen him hurt every girl he's gotten close to. I don't want to pick up the pieces when he does that to you." I was a bit taken a back by this. How could he talk about John like that?

"Randy, I'm old enough to look after myself; anyway, you were sleeping around until you met Becky." I pointed out, handing him his coffee.

"Yeah, but I was ready to settle down again, I really don't think John is" I sat back down on the sofa, wrapping a blanket around me as I did. "Listen, I'm not saying don't see him, just be careful. I've seen him break a lot of hearts, and I don't want yours to be next"


	9. Chapter 9

"Randy, seriously, I can look after myself." Randy sighed and looked at the floor. "After everything I've been through, I think I can handle anything" Randy's head snapped up to look at me.

"Rach, I didn't mean it like that" I laughed quietly,

"Yeah, I know you didn't, it's alright." Randy sighed again.

"I'm only trying to do what's best for you, I care about you" He told me wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer to him. I cuddled up next to him, tiredness suddenly consumed me, and my eyelids began to feel heavy. I felt Randy move to bring his legs up onto the sofa.

"Are you going home tonight?" I asked him before I got too comfortable.

"Nah," He said placing his head on top of mine, "I am home"

I woke up the next morning to find Randy clearing up my kitchen while on the phone to someone. I was just about to walk in and let Randy know I was awake, when I heard who he was talking to. I froze so I could listen harder.

"Last night must have cost you a bomb" He said into the phone, there was a silence as the person on the other end of the call spoke, "Nah, she was happy enough." Randy was trying to carry a few boxes, and hold his phone to his ear. I saw him look around, and quickly dived behind my door, leaving it slightly open so I could still hear. He put his phone on speakerphone and placed it on the counter in the middle of the room.

"She's still asleep mate," Randy told him.

"Man, she's so special, we never stopped talking all night, she's just different" John told him, "She told my about how you two used to be together, why didn't you tell me?" I heard Randy sigh.

"I didn't think it would be a problem."

"Is it a problem?" John asked. Randy was silent. It was taking all of my self control not run into the room screaming at Randy to answer.

"Listen, it's just a bit strange for me at the moment." I rested my head against the door. I realised I probably shouldn't be listening to this conversation – but fuck it, I'd listened so far, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. "I've never had to see her with someone else before."

"For fuck's sake Randy, if you still like her just tell me"

"I don't know!"

"Because it sounds to me that it's fine for you to go on and meet someone else, but she has to sit in a dark room, alone, mourning you."

"That's not true… it doesn't have to be dark" I sighed. Randy always did this in awkward conversations – he'd just make stupid jokes.

"Whatever, just work out what's going on between you. And do me a favour, do it fast. I really like her." John told him.

"You're supposed to be my mate John, what the hell is this?"

"Like I said, I really like her" John repeated, hanging up. Randy sighed putting his phone back into his pocket. I walked into the kitchen, trying to forget what I had just heard. Randy seemed to jump when he saw me.

"Good morning"

"Hi" He hesitated. "I made you some breakfast, but I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful" I smiled.

"Where is it now?" I asked sitting down at the dining table in the corner. Randy walked over to the microwave and set it for a few minutes.

"It will be done in a minute." Randy came and sat down next to me. I yawned loudly and Randy laughed at me.

"What time is it?" Randy looked down at his watch.

"Eleven" I sighed lightly. Just then Randy's phone began to ring. He rolled his eyes when he glanced down at the screen, "I'll be back in a minute," he told me before leaving the kitchen. The microwave 'pinged' so I began to ate my beautifully cooked breakfast.

I heard Randy shouting from the other room. I rolled my eyes slightly. I was very quickly getting pissed off with this whole situation. Randy stormed back into the kitchen with a scowl on his face. I pushed my food around the plate with my fork – trying to do anything that didn't mean I had to talk to Randy.

He let himself fall into one of the chairs next to me, face still in a scowl, he folded his arms and looked ahead.

"Randy just go home and sort it out" I told him, not looking up from my breakfast.

"I don't want to go back and she _her_"

"Your acting like a child Randy" I said, looking up at him.

"Thanks Rach"

"Well it's true! Randy, you're her boyfriend; maybe you should start acting like it"

"What do you mean?" I sighed again.

"You moved in with her two days ago, right now you should be with her, and where are you? Sat in my kitchen in a piss. You come over here at one in the morning, this just doesn't make sense. Just go and be with her."

"I just miss living here with you" He told me rubbing the back of his head. I laughed,

"You've only left two days ago!" I pointed out.

"Fine, if you want me gone – I'm going" Randy said grabbing his bag and coat and storming out of the kitchen to the front door. "Oh, and before I forget," He said talking his keys out of his pocket. "I might as well give you the spare keys too" He began detaching the key from the key ring. I put my hand over his to stop him.

"Keep it"

"What?"

"Keep it. I'll feel safer knowing that you can get in." Randy raised an eyebrow. "I might need a hero during the night."

"Don't you have John for that?" Randy scoffed.

"Can't you be mature for two seconds?" Randy stamped his foot in frustration before opening the front door and slamming it shut behind him. I sighed, walking through to the living room, watching him drive away through the window.

"John? What are you doing here?" I asked bumping into John in the corridor, backstage at a WWE event.

"Nice to see you too!" Laughing, I pulled him in for a hug and a quick kiss before pulling him into my office. "It really is nice to see you" John said kissing me again.

"Alright!" I told him breaking the kiss and pushing him onto the couch in the corner of the office. I walked over to sit next to him. "I'm beginning to think that you only want me for my body!"

John took that comment as a green light to take an eyeful of my body. Grabbing his chin, I made him look me in the eyes.

"Let me help you" I continued, "This is the point where you say 'no Rach, I like you for who you are.'" John smiled.

"Yea, I do, but you have got a banging body!" Laughing I stood up and walked over to my desk.

"So come on then, what are you doing here?" John smiled, and walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I told you, I wanted to see you." He paused for a minute, "plus I wanted to see Randy, we have a few things we need to sort out" I thought back to the conversation I overheard from this morning.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine, don't worry about it" He told me kissing my cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

"Randy, I've been meaning to talk to you" John said catching up with Randy in the hallway.

"Man, I'm in a bit of a rush to be honest with you" Randy said slapping John's hand.

"Yeah, don't worry this won't take a minute" John told him opening up a near-by door to an unused dressing room. "Come on" He said hurrying Randy in. Randy looked slightly worried, he looked up and down the corridor and saw no-one. Rolling his eyes he walked into the room, 'what the hell is going to happen? It's John for fucks sake' he reasoned.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked opening out a folding chair to sit down on.

John crossed his arms, and began to pace back and forth in front of Randy, suddenly Randy regretted sitting down. John could be very intimidating when he tried.

"Have you made up your mind about Rach?" He asked, getting straight to the heart of the conversation.

"Listen man," Randy started, standing up, "You have to give me a bit more time than this!" John sighed.

"I don't really see why" John said remaining calm. "You've got a girlfriend, why should you care about Rachel?" He asked walking over to the water cooler to get a cup of water.

"It's not that," Randy defended himself "She's just a really close friend, and an ex-girlfriend, I would of thought you could respect that"

"Yeah, I can respect that" John paused to take a sip of water, "but it seems to me that no-one else can have her because you were with her once"

"That's not it!"

"Listen; if you had feelings for her then I would be more than willing to back off, but if your just protecting her from me, then you have no need to worry. This is the first girl in a long time that I have wanted more from than just a fuck! Now you should respect that" John told him storming out of the door, right into Nidia

"What the hell were you doing in there?" She asked with a huge smile on her face. "I know what 'unused' dressing rooms are used for" She told him with a wink.

"Nidia, I'm not in the mood, where's Rachel?" He asked, while walking away.

"I don't know, in her office I guess" She called after him.

In my office I was hard at work, catching up with all the paperwork I missed thanks to John. Not that I minded of course, It was the perfect date, well, until the end. God only knows what's going through Randy's mind at the moment.

"Hey" John said to me walking into my office.

"John, honey, I'm really sorry but I'm really busy" I told him, not looking up from my paperwork. John moved round to the other side of the desk, reading over my shoulder. "Why don't you go and hang out with Randy for a bit," I suggested, "I'll be finished in a bit, then I'll be all yours for the night" I smiled.

"Will I? Or will there be some more surprises at the end of the date?" I sighed, turning round in my chair to face him, realising I wasn't going to be able to get any work done until I sorted out John.

"John that was a one off, he was just picking up the rest of his stuff" I assured him.

"I'm sorry, but I get a bit pissed off when I drop a date home to her ex-boyfriend." He folded his arms leaning on the window sill. I walked over to face him.

"You have nothing to worry about; Randy is just a friend to me, you…" I told him unfolding his arms so I could hold his hands, "You and me could be so much more"

"Really?" He asked resting his forehead on mine.

"Really" I told him, letting my lips linger on his for a few seconds. "Now you have to leave!" I told him laughing, "Other wise I'll be lucky to be out of here by Christmas!" John laughed

"Alright, Alright, I'll see you later, give me a call when you get through" I nodded, and then got back down to some serious work.

About an hour later I was still hard at work, but I didn't seem to be getting anywhere when Nidia came in.

"Hi girl, how are you?" She asked sitting on my desk, more importantly, sitting on some of my papers, papers that were vital to my task.

"Busy" I replied, not looking up from my laptop's screen.

"I can see that" she told me shutting the laptop, "This isn't healthy for you; you need to get out of this office." I looked at her, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry Nid, but I haven't got time to leave this office, especially if I want to see John later" I told her opening my laptop up again.

"At least tell me what happened on your date last night! I had a sneak peak at what he had planned and it seemed amazing."

"It was amazing" I told her as I started typing again. "He made me over, took me out, brought me home, it was an awesome date." I said nudging her off the table so I could get to my other paperwork.

"Details?" She asked, jumping off of my desk to sit on one of the chairs in the room.

"Ask John, he'll sort you out with all the details you want." I told her, giving her a not-so-subtle-hint. She gave a small 'huff'. "I'm sorry Nid, but I'm so busy tonight, I'll tell you all the gossip later, I promise!" Nidia thought for a few minutes, and then smiled at me, hopefully meaning she was happy enough to let me get on with some work.

"A few of us are going out to a karaoke bar later after the show; do you and John want to join us?"

"Sure" I smiled, so engrossed with my work; I wasn't really sure what I was agreeing too.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

As I sat around a very crowded table in the karaoke bar, with a lot of people I didn't recognise, I felt very out of place, and wondered what the hell I was doing here. I looked over at the stage; two very large men (who I could only assume were WWE superstars) were killing Michael Jackson's 'Billie Jean'.

Everyone around the table seemed to get on really well; whereas I just felt like the outcast, everyone was so involved in the conversation I couldn't get a word in edgeways if I tried.

John, who was sat to my left, squeezed my hand every now and again, just letting me know that he was still there, and still remembered me I suppose. Nidia who was now sat opposite me, had introduced me to everyone when I first sat down, but I was willing to bet that at least 90 of them had already forgotten my name.

Then, just as I thought my night couldn't get any worse – unfortunately, it did.

Randy and his _'lovely'_ girlfriend walked in, doing that cheesy 'hand in each other's back pockets thing' that I thought only love stuck teenagers did. She's probably just trying to steal his wallet.

As soon as John locked eyes on Randy, the grip on my hand became almost painful. Hitting him lightly on the side, he finally broke his stare on Randy to look down at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, in not much above a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He told me, looking around the bar. "I need a drink, do you need a drink?" I looked at my half full glass, and then back at him. "I'll get you one anyway, you can catch up then" He told me getting up and walking over to the bar. I looked over at the direction he was headed, and saw Randy and Rebecca stood over there ordering a drink. As soon as John got close to the bar, I saw Rebecca telling Randy to go and sit down.

That's funny, I didn't know the two of them liked each other; I was always under the impression that John was a bit indifferent to her.

"Hey Randy," I said greeting him.

"Hi Rachel, how are you doing? Nidia told me about all the work you had to do"

"Yeah, it's all finished for now, I'll only get more to do tomorrow though" I laughed.

"See, that's why I prefer being a wrestler… much less paperwork" Randy joked, Nidia laughed with him.

"Hmmm" I said, pretending to think, "What would I rather do? Push paper or get beaten up for a living? I think I know what I'd choose... Far less black eyes"

"But far more paper cuts" Randy informed me.

"Respect the paper and the paper will respect you" I told him, wondering how we got on to this rather random conversation. "What's going on with Becky and John?" I asked, pointing over to the bar. I could no longer contain my curiosity.

"I don't know," He said looking over his shoulder at his girlfriend. "John just told me that they needed to talk"

"That sounds funny" I told him, "I didn't think they liked each other much." I paused for a while as I watched them argue.

"They've know each other a while"

"What?"

"Yeah, they've known each other for a few years at least" Feeling even more confused, I watched John walk back over to the table holding my drink as well.

"Here you are baby" He told me, kissing my cheek. As he sat down, he put his arm round me and pulled me closer to him. Now I was even more confused – he was pretty much ignoring me earlier!


	11. Chapter 11

Pretty soon Randy and John were drunk, on the stage singing "Wind beneath my wings" to each other. What else could I do? I laughed until it hurt – or at least until Rebecca swapped seats to sit next to me. She didn't seem too impressed with the show the boys were putting on for us.

"I can't believe how drunk they are" She told me with her eyes fixed on Randy. I didn't answer, it wasn't that hard to believe, I'd seen Randy in worse states, at least he was still walking and talking. "Doesn't it bother you?" She asked turning to face me.

"Not really, they'll regret it in the morning" I said, taking a drink. Rebecca let out a 'humph' in protest.

"Randy will regret it in about ten minutes when I take him home." She informed me. I wasn't too sure how much Randy would like that.

"Just leave him, he'll find his way home, he usually does. We tied him to a lamp post once and he still turned up in the morning happy as anything" I said smiling remembering the night.

"Doesn't it embarrass you?"

"Randy?" I asked, "Not any more, Randy goes out of his way to embarrass me, this is nothing"

"I thought you guys looked after each other" I laughed slightly. "At least that's what he says he's doing when he runs to you at stupid times in the morning" Suddenly her tone had become spiteful.

"Maybe you should talk to Randy about this, I'm really not the per-"

"Believe me I have" She interrupted me, "Why can't you just let us be?" A little stunned I didn't answer, how can someone change so quickly? Luckily the song finished and John came stumbling over to the table so I didn't have to reply.

"Baby, I'm drunk" He slurred leaning heavily on my chair.

"Really? I hadn't noticed" I told him trying not to laugh. "Would you like to go home?" He grumbled something, which I took as a yes. Anything to get me out of Rebecca's view – if looks could kill… Standing up and heaping together mine and John's stuff, I got ready to leave. I braced myself – getting ready to carry John, when suddenly he fell backwards into Randy, who some how managed to catch him and pick him up.

"Going already?" He asked, out of the corner of my eye I could see that Rebecca wasn't impressed.

"Yep, John's battered, and I have to be up in the morning." Looking over at John I saw that he had completely passed out now.

"Are you taking him home?"

"Looks like it" I laughed.

"I'll walk you and carry him to a taxi then" Randy said already walking out the door. "He's going to feel this in the morning" Randy said, referring to John, while I hailed a taxi. I laughed slightly,

"If he's that bad in the morning I'll give him my fool-proof hangover cure" A taxi came to a stop in front of us, and Randy put John in the back.

"So you're staying with him tonight?"

"Looks like I'm going to have to, I'll be his nurse for the night" I told him sitting next to John. Randy leaned on the taxi door.

"You don't have to do anything, I'll take him"

"Your nearly as bad as him" I said laughing and pointing at John who was now asleep. "It'll be fine. See you in the morning" Randy briefly smiled and closed the door while I gave the taxi driver my address.

"You know I'm very impressed" I looked over at John who now seemed quite happily awake. I looked around the cab, slightly worried I'd slipped into a parallel universe. "There was me doing my best and most embarrassing drunk act and you didn't flinch once, if I were you I would have walked away a long time ago, let or lone offer to take me home."

"That… that was an act?" I asked. Extremely confused.

"Of course it was an act. Like I would get that bad on the second date"

"Second date? Wait, why?" I asked, trying to work out just what was going on.

"Yes second date! I admit this one wasn't as romantic…" He told me taking my hand, "but I still took you out for drinks and that makes it a date for me" I just continued to stare at him… still very confused. "Ok, Rach, I'm sorry for acting like an asshole tonight. It's just, as soon as I saw you I just knew that I couldn't sit there all night before being alone with you, and I didn't think you would appreciate it if I just pulled you up and out of there…" I raised my eye brows, "so this seems like the best option, I get you all to myself, and no one thinks twice in there – no gossip" I looked at him stunned, then, all I could do was laugh.

"You've got it all worked out haven't you Mr Cena" I said leaning in close to him.

"I like to be in control Miss Jones" I raised my eye brows again and softly kissed his lips, quickly pulling back leaving him wanting more.

"Maybe I like to be in control…" John opened his mouth to reply but was quickly cut off by the taxi driver.

"Which house is it?"

"Welcome to my humble abode" I said, flinging my front door open. "It's usually a bit cleaner," I started, picking up the odd magazine and plate from the living area. "But I've been a bit snowed under with work recently" John just took the stuff away from me, putting it down on the coffee table and held my hands,

"It looks perfect to me" I felt a very girlie blush coming on, and decided to lighten up the situation.

"Right," I said letting go of his hands, "You make your self comfortable, I'll go make us some drinks, I've got coffee, but I think I'd rather have something a bit stronger, you?" John nodded at me "How does 2 vodka cokes sound?" He nodded again. "Back in a sec" I told him making my way to the kitchen, "sit! Relax!"

I reached up in the cupboard to grab two glasses, but had issues reaching. I guess one of the perks of living with a tall wrestler was that no jar lid was too tight and no shelf was too tall.

"Here, let me get that" I heard from behind me.

"I thought I told you to sit and relax!" I said, pretending to be angry,

"Now how can I relax knowing there's a beautiful damsel in distress just feet away from me?" He was smiling, that really sexy smile… my legs were melting. I was sure of it.

"Oh help me, help me!" I said with mock peril. "I need a big strong man to help me… I need vodka!"

"Don't worry Ma'am I will save you" He told me grabbing the glasses and ice from the freezer… "Those are nice pictures" He said pointing at the photos stuck to my freezer door. They were all of me and Randy over the entire time we've known each other.

"Thanks. Listen, this isn't strange for you is-" I couldn't finish my question as I heard my phone ringing. Taking it out of my pocket I eyed the caller ID, John looked over my shoulder and sighed – it was Randy. "I'll just go answer that, there is vodka and coke in that cupboard over there. Would you?" John nodded as I left the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and answered the phone.

"Yes Randy?"

"Hey Rach, just making sure you got in safe, John was pretty wasted you know" I sighed again.

"Yeah, we're both in now, John is sleeping it off" A little white lie wouldn't hurt now would it? "I'm just about to make a coffee," I said looking into the kitchen where John was sat at the breakfast bar, nursing his drink. I gave him a quick wink.

"So your both fine?" I could hear Rebecca in the background, and she didn't sound particularly pleased with the conversation. But then again she never seemed pleased. My mind went back to how John and Rebecca were earlier on that night, for some reason it just didn't sit well with me.

"Yes Randy of course we're both fine. Listen stop worrying. Go and enjoy the rest of your evening with Rebecca OK?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over, I know that John can be a bit of a handful sometimes" Rebecca pretty much went spare at that comment! I looked over at John again.

"I really think I'll be able to handle this, thanks Randy. See you tomorrow, yeah, bye" I said hanging up before he had a chance to reply. I walked back into the kitchen and picked up my drink, smiling nervously. "Randy, he worries you know?" John nodding, sipping his drink again. "Me and him – well – we are just friends you know? I know how it seems but-" John cut me off by putting a finger gently to my lips.

"Shhh" He told me, moving his hand from my lips and running it through my hair, I moved my head into his hand. "I know. It's fine. Even if there was anything going on I wouldn't have a right to be upset would I? Two dates doesn't make a serious relationship does it?"

"Well no," I said sitting down on the stall next to him. "but there's always potential isn't there? And isn't it best to get all these little things out of the way first?" John shifted in his seat to face me.

"This makes me think you have something on your mind. Come on"

"It's nothing really, I'm just being silly" John waved his hand, motioning me to continue. "It's just I saw you talking to Rebecca earlier. I didn't know you knew each other." John sighed loudly. He stood up and walked across the other side of the kitchen, finishing off his drink and pouring himself another.

"It's a long story, she's not what she seems" I looked at John for a bit more information, he read my mind. "Me and her go way back." He looked around the kitchen, everywhere except at me. He sighed again, looking so frustrated with himself. He looked down at the floor and nearly whispered, "She used to be an escort" I almost choked on my drink.

"What?! She was a prostitute?!" John's head snapped back to look at me.

"No! She was an escort!"

"Ok, Ok. Well how did you…?"

"I used her once or twice. Things had just gone wrong at home my career looked like it was going down the toilet and well…" I looked at him, unable to speak "It just happened, OK?" I looked down at the table, not really sure what to say. "It gets worse" He told me, taking a few steps my way. "This was years and years ago, I was so young!" He paused. "I didn't ever expect to see her again, let or lone expect her to show up working for the damn WWE! She immediately recognised me, and the spiteful bitch blackmailed me." I still didn't really know what to say… this was all going so fast – too much information in so little time.

"What?!" I said, a little louder than I expected.

"Yeah, said that unless I gave her X amount a month she would tell everyone in the WWE what I used to get up to."

"Does Randy know any of this?"

"He definitely doesn't know anything about the blackmailing or about me and her knowing each other before we worked at the WWE." I nodded, "But I don't know what she's told him about her own past."

An uncomfortable silence passed between us. I was trying to digest all of this information. She was a whore?! Randy had to know, he had to find out what kind of lying, backstabbing, low down, blackmailing bitch she was. John interrupted my thoughts,

"Listen Rach, I've never told a soul about this, I need you to do me a favour, please keep this to yourself, I'm paying a lot of money to keep this all quiet and-"

"Wait, your still paying her?" I asked him amazed.

"Well yeah, if anyone finds out about this I could get fired, I'm supposed to be a role model to kids for God's sake! Not to mention what would everyone think? God I've messed up" He said putting his head into his hands. I stood up, suddenly feeling that a hug was needed.

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes, and sometimes they come back to bite you on the ass. But we can sort this out. OK? This is all going to be fine." John looked up, pulling slightly out of our embrace,

"I don't disgust you?" I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Of course not! I respect you more than anything for being so honest with me! We'll get though this" I told him looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Well, if you want me to help you though this."

"Yes, yes I do. It feels so good to finally get this off my chest… I've kept this wrapped up for so long, it's been eating at me for years."

"Well, don't worry. I'm here for you, and I promise I won't tell a soul" I told him kissing his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

I kissed him and he kissed me.

"Your so amazing" He huskily breathed into my ear while running his fingers through my hair, over my shoulder and slowly down my arm, leaving shivers washing over my body.

If I'm being honest, the whole story with him and Rebecca really shocked me, but right now, right at this moment I really didn't care, all that I had on my mind was this incredibly sexy, muscular, gorgeous man in my kitchen. If anything his honesty made me like him more… And for the first time in a long while, the one person furthest thing from my mind was Randy.

John started kissing my neck, I found my fingers making their way down John's chest slowly touching every contour of his torso though his t-shirt, down to where they rested on his waist band.

John expertly turned me round so my back was leaning against the kitchen counter. I removed his t-shirt and just stared for a few seconds at his perfect body. John laughed lightly,

"You know, I've been waiting so long for you to look at me like that" I laughed slightly too… dragging my eyes up to look right into his. "Do you know how difficult it's been, taking this slow with you? Since the moment I clapped eyes on you, I've been thinking about this moment." I didn't answer, I just let my hands run over his naked chest, while John lifted me actually up onto the counter. I pulled his shoulders towards me and he caught my lips in a souring kiss.

Before I knew it he had removed my top and bra, I was so caught up in the kiss I almost didn't notice. This man was awesome! How lucky was I?! He knew exactly what he was doing, he just took complete control, and I let him.

He pulled me up, and stood me up in front of him, so my back was flush against his chest. He slowly ran his fingers down my body.

"This isn't the place" he whispered, as his hands moved to the flies of my jeans. "lead the way" I turned round, grabbing his hands and pulling into the living room, with the full intention of taking upstairs to my bed room… but he was just too much, neither of us could wait.

We never made it.

I woke up the next morning after the best night's sleep I'd had in ages. I looked up from the spot my head had rested, right up into those deep blue eyes.

"Morning gorgeous" He said.

"Morning." I smiled back. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour or so, I can't sleep when there's a beautiful girl like you next to me. I just had to stay awake to watch you" I smiled again. We had fallen asleep on the sofa together. With just a blanket to cover our nakedness. It wasn't uncomfortable though, far from it. Our bodies just fitted together so well. It just seemed too perfect.

"John, last night was…" I tailed off, not really knowing what to say, instead just kissing him again. God, I could never get enough of kissing him! "What time do you need to fly out?" I asked… regretting it as soon as I'd asked it. I didn't really care – all I cared about was this moment. All that mattered right now was me and him. That's how I wanted it. John pulled me closer so he could see his watch. He sighed loudly.

"Gotta leave here in about an hour" He said holding me tight. "I really don't want to move" I smiled slightly as I got an idea.

"Well I do know one way to help you get ready"

"Really?" He asked shifting on the sofa.

"Race you to the shower!" I said leaping up, pulling the blanket with me, he grabbed the blanket pulling it back. I let it drop to the floor as I ran to the bathroom, completely naked with the man of my dreams! I'd deal with all the issues later. This was all that mattered for now!

About 45 minutes later I stood at my front door in my dressing gown waving John off. He kissed me before he left, looking at me then kissing me again.

"I so don't want to go" He told me, "I'll see you again soon yeah?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" I laughed. "you'd better!" In the distance I could hear the taxi driver beeping. "Call me" I told him kissing him again.

"You bet I will" He shouted walking down the past. I waited for the taxi to get to the end of the street before going back inside. I shut the door and slid down the back, until I ended up sitting on the floor. What a night!

Production meetings, I bloody hate production meetings. But not even these could bring me down today. I smiled all the way through it. Through all the stupid, pointless conversations about the diva calendars, the merchandise sales in hong kong… I couldn't care less! Nothing could bring me down until _it _happened.

"Rachel!" I heard a patronising voice call out after me. "So glad I bumped into you" I rolled my eyes before turning around. Now, I told myself, trying to calm down. Be nice.

"Rebecca. What can I do for you?"

"I just wondered if you had spoken to Randy today?"

"Erm, no, actually I haven't. To be honest I've been a bit busy with meeting after meeting. I bet he's feeling pretty rough though" I laughed, remembering the state he had been in the night before "He always did suffer with pretty huge hangovers, bless him."

"Oh, OK, well I think he wants to speak to you. I've got to go, see you around"

"Yes, I hope not" I muttered, just so that she couldn't hear before walking off to my office. Well that was strange. Is she stopping me from speaking to Randy now?

The rest of my day was pretty uneventful really. Got a few messages from John:

"_Can't stop thinking about you, last night was amazing… you have no idea xx"_

"_Don't know how you managed it but you've invaded my mind! Your so addictive. Can't wait to see you again xx"_

"_Missing you xxxx"_

Each message making that permanent smile etched on my face grow just that little bit wider.

The show was just coming to an end, and I was just packing up the last of my stuff as there was a knock on my door.

"Come on in" I shouted filing the last of my paperwork into one of my many folders.

"Hey" I looked up as I heard that voice. I saw Randy walk in through the door. "have you got time to chat?" I put the last piece of paper away and set the folder on the floor. I sat on the front of my desk and motioned for Randy to take one of the seats.

"For you any time" Randy smiled uncomfortably as he sat down.

"Listen." He said, shifting in his seat. "As I'm sure you know, Rebecca really isn't happy about our close friendship." I stood up to look out the window, putting my back to Randy.

"I'm not sure if I want to hear this Randy" I warned him. He got up and took a few steps closer to me.

"We were talking, and she, well, we actually, think it would be best if we took a bit of time away from everything." I turned round to face him.

"Really? You both think this yeah?" I asked sarcastically, "So you _both_ think it would be good to get away from _everything_" I laughed a little "Or more likely, _she_ thinks it's best if you both get away from _me_ for a while." I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "I mean, what the fuck have I done?!" I almost shouted.

"Rach, I'm sorry, but maybe Becky is right. Maybe we just need to get away, cement a few things, then come back stronger to face all this. She just needs a bit of re-assurance, get things back on track. This isn't about you I'm sure of it." I looked at him.

"Really Randy? You sure about that?"

"Ok, I don't know why but she has sort of set her sights on you, she just doesn't want me near you. I have no idea why."

"Shouldn't that set alarm bells ringing?" Or just perhaps I know someone, and therefore something that could hurt her, I thought. "Do you remember what you said the night before you moved out?" I continued, "that we wouldn't lose each other, now what's happening?"

"I also remember what happened that night" Randy touched the small of my back lightly, making me jump around.

"Don't bring that up" I said, not looking at him.

"Maybe she is right, we're going to go on a cruise" I turned round to look at him.

"That's pretty expensive Randy, she asked and you just did it?"

"No!" Randy said, defensively. "Actually _she_ booked it! It's always got to come back to money with you doesn't it?" Oh my God! She's using John's money to take him away from me!

"No, Randy, I just don't want to see you taken advantage of. I, I just don't think she's right for you. There is something about her I don't like."

"Yeah, the fact that I'm moving on perhaps?" There was a moment of silence as I turned round to look at him.

"Moving on? No, Randy, that doesn't bother me at all, I couldn't care less who you were with, just not _her_. Randy, please just trust me on this."

"What's so bad about her? Ok, she's a bit demanding at times, but really she's a great girl. She'll settle down eventually. I promise you won't lose me"

"I just don't like it Randy, I can't say any more than that" Every thing John had told me last night was suddenly back in the forefront of my mind. Randy had to know about her past, but I couldn't break John's trust. He'd seemed so relieved just to tell someone, if I told Randy, he might never forgive me.

"What do you know?"

"I told you, I can't say anything more. But please just trust me. She's not everything she seems." I started picking up my stuff. I needed to get away from this conversation.

"What on Earth have you heard?" I ignored him, still picking up my folders. "Rachel?!" He shouted making me jump. "What is going on? This isn't like you" I put everything down.

"Listen, I've heard a few things about her past, from someone I trust. She's not everything she seems and she will hurt you, I can see it coming. She's a manipulating little bitch, you've just got to trust me on this one. I'm trying to help you!" Randy looked at me for what seemed like forever. For the first time in years I didn't know how he was going to react. I didn't have a clue what he was thinking.

"Your pathetic" I stared at him, dumbfounded. I couldn't believe it. "Me and Rebecca are together now. Get over it!" He turned round to walk out the office.

"What?" I was speechless. Randy had never spoken to me like this before…

"You have been jealous of her since the day you met her, from the very first second you saw her you've been trying to wind her up!" I couldn't quite understand what was going on here. He'd never looked at me like this before. His eyes – they were just so angry. "Well, I knew sometimes you could stoop low, but not this low Rachel. Making up lies about someone? A bit highschool don't you think?" I couldn't believe it! He didn't believe me!

"I'm not making up! Randy, please, just take it from me. Get out of this now, you have no idea what your getting into."

"Tell me what I'm getting into!" He shouted. "What the fuck has she done that's so bad?"

I so wanted to scream it out then, tell him everything how the little whore was taking John for everything he had and given half a chance she would do the same to him, but I couldn't. I couldn't blurt out John's secrets.

"I wish I could say. But think about it Randy, why would I make this up?" I tried to reason with him.

"Because you're a jealous spiteful bitch?" That knocked me for six. "Listen, me and you are over. One kiss won't change that. I'm with someone else now. Get over it!"

"Yes? And I'm with John now! I'm not jealous, I'm just trying to make you see!"

"No Rachel. Either be happy for us or just leave us alone. It's up to you." I sighed loudly. I was losing my best friend.

"I can't watch her do this to you Randy."

"It's been nice knowing you then Rachel" He told me walking out of my office, and I suspect out of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

"Right, I don't mean to be rude, but what's wrong?"

I looked up from my food, right back into those blue eyes. It was a week after my argument with Randy, and I hadn't spoken to him since. I pushed some more food around my plate with my fork.

"I'm sorry John, it's just been a tough week" I said looking back down.

Losing my best friend had been a lot tougher than I thought, not that I expected it to be easy, but this was terrible! I was so used to just phoning him up whenever, any time any place, if I ever needed a chat he was there, a quick hug, if I needed advice it was always him. Now that was all gone. This was a major adjustment.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I looked back at him. I felt so guilty. I didn't want our date to end, but I just couldn't stay out with him – not when my mind was a million miles away. It just wasn't fair on John.

"Thanks John" I don't know how he could be so understanding. I hadn't told him about the argument between me and Randy, but I expect he knew something was going on.

About an hour later John had driven me home and offered to walk me to my door. Once again fumbling with my keys, I finally managed to let my self in. Immediately being presented with a stack of mail on my door mat. I'd been travelling all week, and hadn't had a chance to sort any of it out.

I sieved though it, taking out the junk mail and putting it right in the bin, then the bills and putting them to one side. I had one letter from a friend from university, I could always recognise her handwriting, I put her letter on the living room coffee table, and I was left with one letter I just couldn't place.

Without thinking I walked into the kitchen to get a drink, I picked up the vodka bottle, waving it in John's direction, in a motion that asked 'do you want some?' he nodded, and I carried on making the drinks and opening the letter while John sat on the sofa.

It had a legal firm letter head – 'SJ and sons legal practice'… it sounded familiar from somewhere…

I handed John his drink before sitting down next to him and quickly skimmed the letter.

"Fucking hell" I said before I had a chance to stop the words leaving my mouth.

"What?" John asked shifting in his seat to face me.

"It's Randy," I started, not taking my eyes of the letter, "He's selling his house"

"So?" He asked relaxing back.

"So?" I asked still in disbelief. "_This_ is his house, he's paying the mortgage and I'm paying him."

"So, buy it from him, take out your own mortgage" I stared at John, did he mean to be this ignorant?!

"If I could do that don't you think I already would have?!" I asked him stunned. "I have a terrible credit history, no one in their right mind would give me a mortgage!" I read over the letter one more time just to make sure I had read this right… "He's making me homeless!" John took the letter out of my hand.

"No, he can't do that, you have rights as a tenant."

"I'm not a tenant! We never drew up a contract, there is no paper work, there is no rent book, nothing. I have no rights, I'm just paying the mortgage! I can't believe he's doing this!"

"Why would he do that? I thought you two were best friends" I downed the rest of my drink.

"Apparently not" I told him taking my cell phone out of my bag. "I'll be two minutes, I need to make a phone call." He nodded as I walked back into the kitchen. Randy picked up.

"Hi Rachel, I guess you got my letter."

"Randy, this is a bit extreme don't you think?"

"No, I don't think so, I got that house for me, somewhere for me to live when I wasn't travelling, somewhere for me to relax and de-stress, out of the goodness of my heart I let you stay there, when I moved out, I trusted you enough to sort out the re-payments, now –" he paused for a second, "now I'm just not so sure if I can trust you"

"Trust me? For fucks sake, Randy I'm…"

"I think you should know that I'm recording this conversation for legal purposes-"

"Your recording this? Randy, what's happened to us? What happened to the kind caring man who helped me though my parent's death, what happened to the man who said he would help me get back on my feet… what's happened to you?" But it was too late, he had already hung up.

I went back into the living room to see John. He didn't say a word as I sat on the sofa next to him. He just put his arms around me.

"Well, it seems that's that then. I'm going to have to move out." I put my head into my hands, trying to see some way out. My only option was finding somewhere else to live, but with all my debts there was no way I could get a deposit together.

"I can't believe he's doing this to me" I said, then it dawned on me. Maybe I was being stupid thinking that I could rely on Randy forever. Maybe I should live on my own two feet. So I can't get a deposit together for a decent flat, but I'm sure I could work out a deal for at least a roof if nothing else. It's about time I learned about the real world. And if that meant moving from a luxury flat with an en suite, to a bed sit, so be it.

"He's really making you move out?" John said, moving me from my thoughts.

"It seems so." I looked at the wall, the blank tv, anything "looks like we weren't as close as I thought"

"You know, I have a lonely house waiting for someone to come and join me"

It was such a nice offer. Really, it was a fantastic offer! Living with the man of my dreams, again everything free, but suddenly I realised, normal people don't move in with each other after a few dates, normal people don't go living with one friend to another with a cheap rent. You have to make your own way. I couldn't risk ruining everything with John just because I needed somewhere to go.

"Listen John, I…"

"You don't want to live with me?" He had interrupted me… I had a near perfect speech lined up in my head and he had interrupted me?!! "I understand" He continued. "I fucking regretted that sentence as soon as it left my mouth!" What?! I thought. "I just want to get to know you better, I really care about you, and to be honest, I'm quite full on to live with, I don't want you to see that side of me until we're quite committed"

John seemed quite sincere.

And I just laughed!

"You were thinking the exact same thing as me!" He laughed too… This was going to be perfect. Finally, someone who understood me!


	14. Chapter 14

It was a few months later. Things were going great. I'd rented a little apartment, it was tiny and not in the best area, but it was mine. And in all honesty, I loved it. No matter how much John made fun of it.

Things were also better with Randy. Well, we'd stopped arguing at least. At first he ignored me on the rare occasion we passed in the hall, but now, every so often there was the hint of a small smile – it was probably nothing, but nevertheless I considered it a small victory.

Things were fantastic with John too. Our travelling plans meant that we couldn't see each other quite as much as we wanted, but we made the most of the time we got to see each other. We'd recently exchanged keys too, which meant we could start turning up and seeing each other a bit more often. It didn't feel right at first to be honest, you know, just turning up at someone's house with no planning, maybe he didn't want to see me at 3 in the morning after he'd travelled half way across America, possibly over the world. But it seemed to work. And I lived for the days I'd get home after an impossibly long trip and find John, sound asleep in my bed.

So life was pretty perfect really, well, apart from Rebecca.

If anything things had gotten worse between me and her. I tried not to let John's revelations about her past get to me, but in all honesty I couldn't stand the bitch. I'd tried to think of everything possible to get him out of the blackmail situation, but every time John would find something wrong with it.

"I could just be straight and tell her I know and that this is going to stop" I'd suggested.

"That won't worry her"

"Or, I could threaten to tell Randy"

"She's got him so wrapped around her finger Randy would never believe a word either of us said."

"We could get some of her other customers together, I'm sure management won't look too kindly on that" John just sighed.

"You think management care about what some office worker did a few years ago? Babe, anything we do will just result in me losing my job." I took another sip of my drink.

"Listen" He told me, holding my hands and crouching in front of me. "I hate this more than you, believe me. But any suggestion that you come up with, I've already thought through a million times. There is nothing either one of us can do."

"No John," I said standing up. "There has got to be something we can do" John led back down on the sofa.

"Can't we just leave it. I hate talking about this." I opened my lap top. "What are you doing?"

"There has to be some sort of evidence out there somewhere. Did you ever bother to look?" John sat up and stood behind me.

"What are you going to do? Just Google her name?" John laughed, kissed my head and walked into the kitchette area of my humble abode.

"What harm could it do?"

"Well…" He started, walking back over to me, handing my drink "Nothing but you won't find-"

"Shhh…" I said interrupting him "What's her surname?"

"You think I know that?" He laughed "When I was sleeping with her, her name was Amiee Woods!" I stifled a laugh.

"Well, that'll do for a start" I typed it in and after scrolling through about nine or ten pages, clicking on countless myspace and bebo pages of slutty girls, I gave up. After about half an hour John had had enough too.

"Listen babe, I'm going to bed, I've got an early start"

"Ok" I said, more concentration on the computer screen than on the kiss he was giving me "I'll be there in just a second." I searched countless times,

_Amiee Woods AND Rebecca_

_Rebecca Woods_

_Amiee Woods sex_

Still more countless pages of girls I couldn't care less about. Just as I was about to go to bed, I saw my WWE induction pack. This pack contained so-called priceless information about the company and it's employees, and had pretty much stayed on my coffee table since I had unpacked it. I flicked through till I came across the 20 page book I was looking for – The WWE directory. The names and WWE e-mail addresses of pretty much every employee on the road, organised into departments. Now all I had to work out was what the hell she did!

Finally, I had narrowed it down to:

Rebecca Lintchfield – Public Relations

Rebecca Morris – Medical

Rebecca Phillips – Sound

Rebecca James – Creative

As far as I was aware she worked backstage, and as John had said earlier in an office, which had narrowed it down to James or Lintchfield. Before going to bed I searched:

_Amiee Woods AND Rebecca Lintchfield_

_Amiee Woods AND Rebecca James_

The first search showed nothing.

However, the second, was very interesting. After following a few links I printed off a page and photo that was very fascinating, closed the laptop and went to bed to find, once again, Mr Cena sound asleep.

X

I woke up to find a note on my bedside table, written on the back of the page I'd printed off last night.

_That's Great Babes…_

_I'm still doesn't prove anything though.  
Call you later_

_John_

_XXXXX_

I couldn't believe he was being like this! If nothing else this would back up our story to Randy. This could be his way out. Why wasn't he more excited?

X

I was in my office later that day when I had a call from John. As soon as I answered it he had started to speak.

"Listen babes, I know you were only trying your best, and it's great, but still, as soon as she knows what we're trying to do she'll just tell everyone about me. She's got nothing to lose but I do. This is just going to have to be one of those things that just happens" I sighed.

"John, it really doesn't" I protested. "All we have to do is leave a note with this link on it for Randy to find. He'll find out all about her past, everything will come out, he'll dump her and everyone wins. This is the way out"

"Your way out you mean" John muttered.

"What?" That had taken me back… "My way out of what?"

"This isn't about Becky getting dumped, I've told you before, she couldn't give two shits about him, I wouldn't mind betting that she was half seeing him for the money and the other half to piss me off"

"Why would it piss you off?"

"Rach, please, I've had enough of talking about this. It's in the past, it's one stupid mistake that I'm still paying for and I just want to forget about it" He was starting to get angry, but I just couldn't leave it.

"How can you just forget about it? This slut is-"

"Rach!" He shouted "I'm fed up! I'm fully prepared to let this go, but you seem hell bent to get revenge, why is that?!"

"John-" I started, but again he interrupted me,

"I'll tell you why, it's because you can't stand seeing Randy with someone else and you've finally found a way of running it for him"

"What?"

"Don't act dumb Rachel! He's been there since day one, just always there in the background. For fucks sake, even when your not speaking to each other you can't even go one day without mentioning his name can you?"

"John, listen…"

"No! I'm fed up. Randy this, Rebecca that, Randy and Rebecca blah blah blah. Well do you know what, forget all this. Forget me"

And he hung up. Just like that, he'd hung up. I sat there at my desk, still, not entirely sure of what had just happened. I picked up my phone and tried to call him but I got diverted to voicemail.

"John, listen, I'm sorry" I started, not entirely sure of what to say. "I was just trying to help. I can forget about all of this. Please call me." I have to say, begging wasn't usually my thing but this time it seemed justified. I couldn't lose the best thing in my life so shortly after finding it.

I dialled again.

Voice mail again.

"John it's me again. I'm going to go back to your apartment after work. If you don't want me there ring me and tell me not to go. Otherwise I'll see you later… erm… bye"

I thought all my bets were covered, if he didn't want me there he'd have to call and talk to me, and if he didn't call then I would turn up and he'd have to talk to me. Win/Win right?


	15. Chapter 15

Throughout the show I didn't let my phone leave my sight. But nothing came. I picked up the piece of paper again, re-reading over John's note.

Maybe he was right, maybe I was more interested in getting Rebecca dumped than actually helping John. After all, this picture of her in an adult website advertisement certainly wouldn't end her WWE career, she would still have dirt on him, I doubt Randy would even think twice about it – probably be more turned on than anything else. Bloody men.

I tore the piece of paper in half. Just as I was about to tear it up again my phone rang. I threw the paper into the bin in the corner of my office answering the phone.

"John, I..." I started without checking the caller ID.

"It's not John!" Nidia laughed on the other end of the line. "You're a bit keen aren't you?" I relaxed back into my seat, not too sure how to explain what had just happened – thankfully Nidia's big mouth saved me from any elaboration at all.

"Anyway," She continued excitedly, "What are you up to tonight? Every one is heading out, think it's someone's birthday"

"What's the date today?" I asked her, while flicking through my diary.

"12th August" I found the page and saw that it wasn't just anyone's birthday.

"Today is Randy's birthday Nid, I don't think me turning up will help anything do you?"

"Well, Rach," She stuttered, "Isn't it about time that the two of you started to make up?"

"Nid, he dropped his best friend for some slut he's sleeping with, he tried to make me homeless and I'm pretty sure he threatened John. As far as I can see he doesn't want anything to do with me, and as his friend, I guess I have to respect that." I paused for a second. "Have a good night out tonight." I told her hanging up the phone.

I found Randy's number in my phone book. I wrote '_Happy Birthday_' a few times in a text message, immediately deleting it after every attempt. I wrote it a final time, almost scared to send it. I packed up all my stuff around it and just before leaving my office I finally pressed 'send'.

So what, life with him wasn't ideal at the moment, and apparently I'd done something to really hurt him without realising it. But as far as I could see, all this was down to her.

No matter how well I was coping on my own now, I still desperately missed Randy.

X

I parked up outside John's house. It was just after midnight. There were a few lights on in the house. I played with his keys in my hand. What do I do? Go and knock or just let myself in?

I walked up the path and lightly knocked on the door. Thinking after our argument I probably shouldn't just let myself right in. After a few moments John answered.

"Hey" I said, trying to look positive.

"Hey," To my great relief he opened the door wider, letting me in. "Sit down, white wine?" I nodded and he disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a large glass of wine.

"I'm sorry; I've been thinking, and your right. I'm out of order. I've torn up and thrown away the paper and deleted those websites from my history on my computer." John looked up from his glass. "And I won't mention another word on it. This is for you to deal with, and I know I took it over. It's you I care about. And I don't want to loose you over this" John still didn't say anything.

"Did I mention that I'm sorry?" John smiled slightly making me smile too. He sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting on.

"It's me that should be sorry" He said putting an arm around me. "I over-reacted too. It's just, she makes me so angry." He took another sip of his drink, "and it means that I can never forget about the stupid mistakes I made when I was younger." He stood up and walked across the room, "but I'm not letting her take anything else, she can have all my fucking money, anything she wants, but at the end of the day she's not taking you from me because I love you."

"What?" I asked, not sure if I really heard him right.

"I love you" He said again. I followed him across the room, and hugged him from behind.

"Good, because I think I love you too"

X

I walked into work the next day with the biggest smile on my face… I was in love and I didn't care who knew it!

I found my office and started to unpack my papers and laptop, when suddenly the office door flew open. A little startled I looked up to find Rebecca standing in my door.

"You fucking bitch" Now, I knew that she was an irrational cow, but I was literally stunned at this. I'd done everything I could to avoid her in the last few weeks.

"Rebecca, please, I've got a lot of work to do, so unless you have a point…"

"Yes I have a point" She said, walking up to my desk and throwing a crumpled piece of paper on top of my laptop, "What the fuck do you call this?" It was the website with her face plastered all over it. The paper I'd thrown away the night before.

"Where on earth did you get this?" I asked.

"You're a snooping evil bitch" She said lunging over the table. I moved quickly out of the way, but she grabbed my hair. And pulled me on to the floor, now, I may work for the WWE but I can't fight, not for one second. I can't believe she had literally just gone for me!

I managed to get to my feet and get to the other side of the room, but she followed and pinned me against the wall, pulling her hand back and punching me hard in the face. I fell to the floor, the burning pain spreading across my face. She went to punch me again, but something had happened and she'd gone.

I slowly managed to sit up to find Stephanie standing over me and Rebecca being held by a couple of stage workers.

"Who wants to explain to me exactly what is going on here?" Stephanie asked.

X

I winched slightly as John iced my ever blackening eye.

"I swear John, I threw that paper away!" I pleaded. "How the fuck did it get into her hands?" John just shhhed me and kept dabbing my eye with the ice pack.

"I believe you," I winced again, "The only answer is that she went through your trash. Did you notice anything weird about your papers today?" I moved away from John and checked my half unpacked brief case.

"Nothing."

"Your laptop" Again there was nothing,

"I've had all that on me since I'd left the office yesterday. The only things I ever leave behind is rubbish" We were interrupted as someone barged into the medical room we we're in.

"You're going to be needed in a tribunal meeting in 5 minutes in the boardroom" He said.

"Tribunal already?" I asked, in my past jobs you'd get days before any sort of formal meeting took place.

"The WWE don't waste time" The man said before leaving.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked John, "They're going to ask me what exactly happened and how it started. What do I say?"

"Whatever you think is best. I trust you" That really didn't answer my question, nor inspire my confidence much.

X

A few minutes later, I was sat, very nervously in front of a panel which included Stephanie McMahon, the director of human resources, and the finance manager, who was my line manager.

"Rest assured, we just want to get this all sorted as soon as we possibly can" Stephanie started. "Now, we'll looked at the arena's CCTV footage and-"

"Woah," I said, taken aback, "CCTV?"

"Yes, all arenas have CCTV, and it quite clearly shows her going for you. Do you have any idea why?"

"There are a lot of reasons. But I think particularly, I know something about her past that she obviously doesn't want getting out, to the point where she was prepared to go through my trash." And with that I gave them the full story.

About an hour later I left the room where John was waiting for me.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't lie" John just nodded and pulled me into a hug. "We'll find a way." Stephanie walked out of the room and saw the two of us hugging.

"John, could I possibly have a word?" John kissed my forehead and followed Stephanie into the room.

X

That was quite possibly the longest hour of my life. But finally John left the room. He put an arm around me and we walked away, not saying a word. I didn't have a clue of what to say, John's silence only made me think it didn't go very well in the meeting.

"It's going to be OK" He finally said as we got down the hall. "She is going to be disciplined for beating you up, they're investigating her past. But they said as things stand my job is safe."

"John, that's fantastic!" I said leaping into his arms. Out of the corner of my eye however, I could just see Randy stood there. John must have spotted him too, as he slowly put me down and turned round to look directly at him.

"Would someone like to explain to me exactly what is going on?"


	16. Chapter 16

"No!" Randy said slamming his fist into the wall... the wall that wasn't that far from my head.

"That's fucking it" John yelled running across the room and pinning Randy to the floor. "You fucking try anything like that again and me and Rach will walk out of that door right now."

Randy wrestled with john for a few seconds before giving up and just lying there.

We'd spent the last twenty minutes or so, telling Randy everything we both knew about Rebecca, from the two of them sleeping together to the blackmail, even her going through my trash. Then that was it, he just snapped.

"I don't believe any of it" He finally said.

To be honest, I was stunned. I'd never seen Randy ever react this way – to anything. Out of the ring I'd never really seen him get angry or violent, especially towards me.

"You guys have hated her from the start I know it!" He continued. "John, you never liked her from the start and you Rach" He said looking at me with venom in his eyes "You never liked her anyway, any excuse for you isn't it? It's amazing what your mind can twist when you hate someone that much."

"Randy" That was it, my voice had cracked and I'd started to cry, how could my ex best friend talk to me like this? "I… I" I just stood there stammering. I had no idea what I could say, what I could do to make this right.

"I just can't believe that Rach has got you twisted around her little finger too" He said turning his attention to John. "Your supposed to be some big player, and instead your backing up her crazy stories?" I just looked at John and shrugged, I had no idea who this person was. He couldn't of been the same Randy I'd grown up with. "Just you wait, wait and see what she does to you, because if you think she cares about you your mistaken" Randy was starting to sit up and get in John's face.

"Listen man, just try and calm down OK, this isn't doing anyone any good."

"Not doing anyone any good?" Randy laughed, "The night I moved out, what was she doing? Talking about you? Planning your next date? No… she was begging me not to leave and do you want to know what else?..."

John just looked at me, still pretty much sat on Randy, holding his fists to the floor. His lapse in concentration allowed Randy to push him away and stand to his feet. I tried to motion to John not to listen, but the hurt in his eyes was just too much to take.

"You'll regret this, Beck's is a good girl, she doesn't deserve any of this" He said to me, making his way to the door, just at the moment Rebecca ran into the room, running into his arms. He actually look relieved to she her, he looked almost happy.

Then it dawned on me. He was in love.

The stupid man.

"What happened?" He asked burying his face into her neck. "I've been so worried"

"I've been suspended" She muttered. Randy just dropped her and turned to face me and John who were literally just stood there, trying to come to terms to everything.

"Are you happy now?" He shouted. "Can you see what your lies have done?!" It was then just at that moment that the last thing I expected to happen, happened.

"Randy we need to talk." Rebecca said, grabbing his hand, trying to pull him out of the room, but he wouldn't budge. "Please Randy" She pleaded, but still he wouldn't budge she moved her hand so that their fingers were interlinked. He just looked at her, I guess he just sensed something was wrong.

"Is it true?" He asked, I swear to God the longest pause I'd ever heard followed, she just wouldn't answer. I saw my entire friendship with Randy flash before my eyes.

"Some of it" She had said it so quietly. Randy just rolled his eyes and dropped her hand. "It's not as bad as sounds, things just got out of hand, I used to strip, then I, I…" She'd started to cry, she was almost on her knees in front of Randy. John and I tried to look away but we just couldn't, he needed to hear an explanation as much as Randy did.

"I got told that if I just went a bit further I could earn some extra money, and I did it. I regret it now, it makes me feel sick. When I got here and my bills and rent and family were getting out of control I knew I had to do something. I saw John, and I knew he would hate for it to get out, so I used it. I'm sorry but I was so so I was desperate. My dad's got cancer, I've got to pay the bills somehow, I just…"

"And what about scaring Rachel half to death, pitting us both against each other, going through her trash and beating her up? Can you explain that?"

"I'm so sorry, I just couldn't bear to loose you, and when I saw how close the two of you, I knew I had to do something. Towards the end I just got scared, I knew I was going to get found out, I didn't want it to end, I thought if I scared her then she'd leave it" Rebecca stood up and walked over to me. "I'm so sorry Rachel, but you have to understand, look at it from my point of view."

And that was it, I was fed up. I just walked out.

X

I was sat in a bar. I just had to get away from John and work and everything. It wasn't like me to just walk away from an awkward situation, or work, but I just had to.

"Hey" I looked up and saw Randy.

"Hi" I'm not going to lie. This was probably the most awkward moment in my life. I mean what do you say… except 'I told you so' somehow I didn't think that would help.

In all honesty I felt like crap. No matter how much I hated her or what she was doing, I still just wanted him to be happy. And now he was miserable, and it was my fault.

"So, you bunking off work to drink?" I gave as big a smile as I could muster and kicked the opposite chair out from under the table, gesturing for him to sit down. "What are you drinking?" I looked at him. "Actually don't answer that, one double vodka lemonade and a beer are on their way" he said leaving to go to the bar.

I was a bit taken aback. I mean I knew that _someone_ should be apologising, I just don't think neither of us could work out which one that should be. Maybe both of us should suck it up.

Randy returned a few minutes later holding two glasses and sat in the seat I'd previously kicked out for him.

"Thanks Randy."

"No worries. Nice to see something's never change" He said tapping the top of my glass with his beer bottle. After a few moments of silence I felt the need to at least say something.

"It's been a crazy few months hasn't it?" I'm not sure how many interpretations of 'stating the obvious' there are, but I'm pretty sure I hit every one of them with that last sentence.

Luckily, Randy just laughed.

"I wondered how long I'd have to stay quiet for before you cracked!" I laughed too.

"You evil bastard!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry" I looked up from my drink, "not just for that, but for everything. I've been out of order recently. Especially tonight" I thought back to his revelations about the night he moved out.

"Yeah, it's going to take some explaining to John"

"It's over by the way, between me and Rebecca" I nodded, not sure how I should be reacting to that information, I wasn't really surprised, nor was I really surprised. Ambivalent really.

"It's your decision. I just think she needs some help, the way she went about things didn't really make sense to me" Randy nodded in agreement.

"No, not normal at all. And to be honest, if she'd just explained to me about her dad I'd of given her everything she needed. But instead, now, she's lost everything."

"Is there no chance for the two of you at all?" Randy shook his head.

"After those lies? No. No way, you and john were my closest mates at one point. Can't believe I'd ruined that" I gave him a little smirk, not too sure of what to say in return. "How are things between you and John?"

"Good" Again, not too sure of what to say. Seeing as though he'd only just broken up with his girlfriend who he seemed to be in love it, it didn't seem right bragging about my relationship with John.

"So, before everything went to shit, did John ever give you grief about our friendship?" I laughed out loud

"All the time"

"Rebecca did too, I guess we can be quite intimidating when we're together can't we?"

"Yeah, and you really didn't help things by telling John about that kiss…"

"It could have been a lot worse…" Randy put his hand on top of mine. "I know I wanted to that night" I looked down at his hand, and back at him.

"Randy, I'm not even sure if I can be friends with you again yet." I said snapping my hand back, "You said some pretty hate filled things over the past few weeks, not to mention you broke up with your girlfriend less than an hour ago. Now I have a boyfriend who I don't think is particularly happy with me right now, and that's mostly down to you. I think I'm going to go and try and patch things up." I said downing my drink and leaving the bar.

I guess I had to come to terms with the fact that maybe, things would never be the same between us again.


End file.
